You Make Me Smile
by ibelieveinthegood
Summary: A series of Halloween oneshots spanning over six years. Now complete!
1. Ch 1: Halloween 2009

**So, this is my second oneshot for BONES, and my first for Booth/Brennan. ****I am nervously excited for this happy little Halloween story. :P**

**The song that goes along with this is 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker (which is my current obsession, lol). Since I can't include links, if you'd like to listen (not a necessity, but I recommend it :D), feel free to youtube it - it doesn't really come into play until where the lyrics come in anyways.**

**This is for Katie because she a.) gave me the idea, b.) proofread allllll week long for it, and c.) because it's her survival fic.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BONES; the characters used here are the property of Fox, Hart Hanson, et al. I also do not own the lyrics/music, which is the property of all respective lyricists and singers.

Enjoy, and let me know what you think! 

**

* * *

**

"Sweetie," Angela sighed as she pounded on the bathroom door. "We're going to be so late, Bren!" she added as she continued knocking, sighing again before she placed her left hand on her hip. "The masquerade ball starts in…," Angela said impatiently, looking to the clock on the wall opposite her, "five minutes. And it's across town. Everyone's waiting!"

"Ange," Brennan replied, her voice carrying through the oak door. "You know how I feel about social gatherings for work. One for Halloween… a pagan holiday, and 'All Saints Day' in Christianity, mind you… is even more ridiculous. Children dressing up, going door to door, begging for sugary, over-processed and hydrogenated treats…"

"Brennan."

"Aren't we supposed to be proud of who we are? Our identities?" Brennan rambled loudly. Angela sighed again. "Why should we dress up in these… frivolous gowns and masks…. Conceal our identities... so no one can tell who we are?"

Angela rolled her eyes, taking the swishy black material of her floor length gown between her fingertips before knocking on the door one more time. "Trust me, sweetie, it will be fun. Live a little. I look hot, Cam's hot… I saw the guys before they all left – Jack, Wendell, Booth, Clark – all hot. And boy, do I mean _hot_. Even Sweets is lookin' good."

Brennan chuckled.

"Hey, it's true. I'm a single girl, surrounded by hot, hot men… I have to look!" she defended with a laugh. "Come on, Brennan. You probably look amazing. The boys are all there, anticipating our arrival… and Cam's in the limo, waiting downstairs for us. Get your ass out here and let's get going."

"I look…ridiculous," Temperance argued.

"Just open the door."

The door opened without another word of protest from her, revealing a very dressed up Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was dressed in a pale blue A-line, floor length gown with a fitted, beaded strapless bodice. Her hair was pulled back in a loose, curly ponytail, held back off of her face with a silver headband; she wore her mother's silver chandelier earrings. Temperance held her white, feathered masquerade mask in her hand. Angela motioned for her to hold it up, so she did, her cheeks flushing bright pink. Her cobalt blue eyes shimmered and popped out against the white of the mask.

Angela's jaw dropped.

Brennan's hand fell to her side, and she anxiously gripped the tulle material of her skirt between her fingers. "Is it… too much? Do I… should I change?" she asked anxiously.

"No, hell no," Angela recovered, reassuring her best friend. "Let's get going," she added, reaching out and grabbing Brennan's wrist, pulling her forward, "before your dress turns into your lab coat and our carriage turns back into a pumpkin…"

"I don't know what that means," Brennan protested as she shuffled along barefoot. "Shoes, Ange! I need shoes," she said, stopping in her tracks. She slipped her silver ballet flats back on her feet and took a breath.

"Are you ready, Cinderella?" Angela mumbled under her breath.

Brennan shrugged and nodded, allowing Angela to once again pull her toward the office door, and toward the evening that she had desperately wanted to avoid.

X

She had immediately protested the idea from the moment she learned about it; Sweets had told them about it during a therapy session. Booth accepted almost immediately, as it was an FBI event – a community fundraiser – and his job required it. Brennan, on the other hand, was much harder to convince, but after threats from Cam, and plenty of begging from Angela, she reluctantly agreed.

Even Booth seemed excited for the gala. _ "C'mon, Bones,"_ he had said. _ "It'll be a good time… I'll wear a tux, you'll wear a dress… we'll go out, forget about our jobs for a little while… and when it's over with, we'll go back to the diner… like always. It'll be like prom, Bones. Do it for me."_

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she couldn't resist when Booth asked her for a favor, so she agreed. She ordered her dress online the next day, and asked that everyone drop the subject until the day of the event. So they did, at least in her presence, and she appreciated it.

X

"Wow," Cam said as the limo driver opened the back passenger door for Angela and Brennan. She set her flute of champagne down on the table beside her and smoothed out the skirt of her knee-length emerald green dress. "Dr. Brennan, you look…"

"Hot," Angela interjected. "She looks hot, right?" she added, and Cam nodded.

Brennan blushed again as she shuffled into the limo after Angela. "Thank you," she replied softly, and the three of them fell into a comfortable silence as the limo pulled away from the Jeffersonian. Brennan bunched the fabric of the dress in her fingers as she stared out of the window, watching the twinkling lights of the city sparkle on this perfect autumn evening.

As they neared the reception hall, the lump in her throat grew. What had Booth meant by 'prom'? She wasn't even sure what one was, and she had certainly never been to one. She remembered the girls from high school agonizing over dresses and shoes, crying over who was going with whom, and sharing pictures after the big event; but of course she hadn't gone to the event herself.

She sighed, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

X

The moment that the black stretch limo pulled up to the reception hall, though, every ounce of anxiety Temperance had been feeling dissolved. She involuntarily shivered as she stepped out of the limo, and took a deep breath as she smoothed her dress out. A mix of excitement – and a fresh ounce of anxiety – fluttered into her stomach.

"Welcome!" A short round man dressed in a powder blue tuxedo greeted Cam, Angela and Temperance. "Dinner is just about to begin; you ladies are right on time!" he added with a hearty laugh; Brennan shot Angela a knowing smirk. "Louise will get you three checked in, and we'll get you gorgeous ladies seated."

"Thank you," Angela replied, rolling her eyes. "Masks on, ladies!" she teased, pulling her mask over her face, readjusting it so she could see. Brennan and Cam obliged, pulling their own masks on as they stepped into the lobby to check in.

X

"Lookin' good, Dr. B!" Jack said as she sat down beside him.

Her cheeks flushed pink. "Thank you, Hodgins," she replied. She took a sip of water and glanced around the table. She was seated between Jack and Wendell; on Jack's other side sat Angela, who also sat next to Clark. And between Clark and Wendell was Cam; there weren't any other seats. "Where are Dr. Sweets and Agent Booth?"

"They had to sit with FBI," Jack shrugged, sipping on champagne. "Booth didn't seem very pleased," he added, raising an eyebrow at Brennan.

Temperance shrugged and changed the subject; the group of six fell into an easy conversation that almost immediately fell back to their work. Brennan was distracted, though, as she looked around the room, searching for the one person that she wanted to see the most.

X

Seeley Booth sat across the room at the FBI-assigned table, nursing the drink that had been placed in front of him. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for Temperance. She hadn't allowed him to see her dress – in fact, none of the girls did – but he was almost anxious to see his partner all dressed up. He saw Camille first; her emerald green dress shimmered in the lights, her eyes danced behind her mask as she let out a hearty laugh (probably due to one of Henry's corny jokes). Then he saw Angela, who had her eyes only on Jack from the moment she entered the room; he chuckled to himself, wondering whether or not she realized it.

After a long moment's pause – and a brief 'what if she didn't come?' train of thought - he saw her.

Temperance.

The mask nearly covered her entire face, but he could still see her eyes – brilliant, shimmering cobalt blue, contrasting with the white of her feathered mask. Her baby blue gown billowed around her, complementing her perfect frame. She had a timid smile on her face, but he could see her ease up as she approached her assigned table and sat down between Jack and Wendell.

"Dr. Brennan looks nice," Sweets offered, swirling the ice in his glass before taking a tiny sip of the clear liquid.

"Bones looks beautiful," Booth whispered back, not making eye contact with the younger doctor.

Sweets raised an eyebrow at the agent, but didn't say anything; he simply nodded in agreement. Seeley kept his eyes on Brennan, watching as she sat down and made small talk with her colleagues. He smiled when he saw her look away from them… and again when they finally made eye contact.

X

Her heart fluttered.

She had, of course, made eye contact with several strangers as she scanned the crowd, but she only cared about one sparkly, deep brown pair. Her cheeks crimsoned for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, but she didn't dare look away. Their stare was intense; she saw Angela watching her in her peripheral vision.

Booth looked away first, but only because the servers brought the first course of the meal to his table. Temperance cleared her throat as she turned her attention back to her co-workers. She shook her head and smiled when Angela raised an eyebrow at her; she knew what Angela had seen … and maybe, for the first time, she herself had seen it, too.

X

Three courses of meal later, tables were cleared and a live band was set to take the stage, but only after a speech from Henry Davis, who was the chairperson of the committee holding the fundraiser.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." His loud, rumbly voice boomed into the microphone. "And happy Halloween!" he added with a laugh, his cheeks bright red underneath the spotlight. "We would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate this holiday with us."

"It's not a holiday," Brennan mumbled. Her colleagues chuckled.

"And more importantly, we'd like to thank you all for coming out to support our group. We enjoy working with the community of Washington, D.C., and of course, the alliance between the FBI and the Jeffersonian Institute. We're here today to not only raise money for our community alliance, but to extend our deepest gratitude to the men and women of these institutions who put their lives on the line for us every single day."

Applause rippled through the reception hall.

"Alright, alright," the jolly old man laughed, raising his right arm up to quiet his audience. "Now that dinner is over, we'd like to invite each of you to stay and continue to celebrate – dancing, talking, drinking – all in good company. Get to know one another," he offered, his grin lighting up his whole face. The audience clapped again. "Thank you! Have a good night!" he finished, returning the microphone to its stand and stepped away from the stage.

X

Within moments, the reception hall had turned into a dance hall. The tables were cleared away; the house lights were dimmed, and sparkling white lights lined the ceiling, creating an atmosphere fit for dancing.

And as much as she had wanted to avoid dancing with Henry, there wasn't a way to politely decline his invitation. So she hesitantly accepted, and tried to remain engaged in the conversation, but found herself once again searching for Booth as the older man twirled her around on the dance floor.

X

Booth stood at the opposite side of the room, making small talk with Wendell, Clark and a few other FBI agents. But much like his partner, he, too, was distracted, and searched the crowd for Temperance.

"Booth," Angela purred as she sidled up beside him, nudging his shoulder. "Hey."

"Angela, hey," he replied, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Booth," she replied. She took a sip of water. "Did you want to dance, Booth?" Angela asked.

"Where's Hodgins?"

"I don't know, discussing fundraisers with some higher-ups…," Angela rolled her eyes. "How about that dance? You look like you could use a rescue," she whispered with a wink.

"Thanks," Booth replied, taking Angela's arm in his and leading her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips, and they kept a comfortable distance while they danced.

Angela eyed the FBI agent carefully. "You seem distracted, Agent Booth," she observed, raising her eyebrow, a smile curling on her lips.

His eyes scanned the room, searching for the cloud of blue that was his partner. "Ah, yeah, sorry, Ange," he replied, returning his attention to Angela. He offered her an apologetic smile.

"Brennan's dancing with Henry," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "I think she needs a rescue, Booth," Angela said honestly, her face turning serious.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Thanks, Angela," he replied. His smile brightened as he spotted Brennan out of the corner of his eye. He leaned down and kissed Angela on the cheek once again. "Excuse me," he added, stepping away from her.

She nodded encouragingly. "Go get her," she yelled after him, as the music faded, and the next song immediately began.

X

The next song began, and Temperance was hoping that the requisite dance with Mr. Davis was over, but as he spun her around once more, she knew that there would be no way to politely escape. She stifled a sigh, her eyes scanning the crowd again. She spotted Sweets, and in that moment, she wished he would come over and interrupt the dance. But of course he didn't; instead he stayed in place, chatting with another FBI psychologist.

The music swelled, building up to the first verse of lyrics, and Henry spun her around once more as the singer's voice filtered through the air.

**____****You're better than the best**  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me,  
Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade

Booth approached the spinning tornado of blue fabric, and he had to hold back a laugh, for this was truly something he would have paid to see. His partner towered over the older man; she moved as gracefully as his steps would allow, the expression on her face was almost tortured. He could tell she was being polite, and for a brief moment, he was glad she hadn't seen him yet. The older man was nice, sure, but he was no dancer. By this time, he was sweating profusely, and was talking Brennan's ear off.

He stepped into her line of vision, and as her eyes scanned the crowd again, he finally caught her attention. 'Help me,' she mouthed above Henry's head, before he spun around again. Her expression was filled with desperation – she almost looked like she was in pain – and it was all he could do to not run over there and rudely pull her away from the man who was hosting this event.

She narrowed her eyes at him; he knew he had to do something.

** _You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile_**

"Excuse me, Mr. Davis," Booth said politely, tapping the older gentleman on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I cut in and danced with Dr. Brennan here?"

"Oh, no," Henry replied, letting out a hearty laugh. He stepped away from Temperance and wiped at his forehead with a handkerchief. "It was a pleasure, Dr. Brennan. She's all yours, Agent Booth," he added with a knowing smile, and turned to walk away from the partners.

"Thank you." Brennan let out a deep breath. She smiled at Booth. "He stepped on my foot – twice," she pouted. Booth smirked and pulled her closer to him. He placed his hands protectively on her hips. He kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed in response as she snaked her arms around his neck. "You look… very handsome, Booth," she added with a timid smile.

"Aw, thanks, Bones," he replied as they began to move to the music. "You don't look too bad yourself," Booth teased with a wink. Her expression fell; he chuckled a bit to recover. "You look beautiful, Bones."

She looked straight into his eyes – sapphire blue on chocolate brown – and smiled. He leaned in closer and rested his forehead on hers; a shiver ran down her spine and goosebumps popped up all over her skin.

** _Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that_**

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. "Thank you for coming to this thing, Temperance," he whispered, his lips dangerously close to hers. "I really… appreciate it."

She subconsciously licked her lips, never taking her eyes off of his. Her eyes darkened. "I am actually having a decent enough time, Booth. Thank you for inviting me," she replied with a smile.

Their words hung between them now as they continued to dance. He pulled her closer to his body, his heart going nuts as he stared into her brilliant blue eyes. He took the lead, spinning them around – but the only thing that remained in focus for him was Temperance (and in fact, that was exactly as he preferred it).

He spun them around once more, and without warning, dipped Temperance. She gasped slightly – her eyes lit up behind her mask and a loud laugh escaped her lips. He grinned as he pulled her up. She shook her head at him, their smiles (and emotions) matching.

Her hands moved to his neck; she rested her fingertips on his carotid arteries, and she smiled when she felt how fast his pulse was moving. Her fingertips moved up his neck, toward his ear; she paused for a moment before placing her right hand on his cheek, tracing the edge of the mask with her fingertips. She reached back behind his ear, pulling slightly on the elastic strap.

** _You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile_**

"Bones?" he barely choked out, taking a deep breath. Her eyes remained locked on his – she was turned on, and he knew it. So was he. "What are you… what are you doing?" Booth asked, his husky voice low and thick.

"I want to see your face, Booth," came her reply in nearly the same tone. She pulled the mask off of his face and dropped it onto the floor; she then ran the pad of her thumb over his cheek. "There you are," she said softly.

It was all he could do not to kiss her.

** _ Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes_**

His right hand remained on her lower back, but his left danced up her side, eliciting fresh goosebumps on her skin. His fingertips brushed against her ear; she shivered slightly and pressed her body even closer to Booth's – and neither of them was sure how that was even possible.

"You too," he said softly, dropping the mask to the floor. He cupped her cheek with his hand, her skin warm to the touch.

"Booth," she whimpered, her voice shaky and filled with need.

He smiled at her, and without second thought, pressed his lips to hers.

** _You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_**

She closed her eyes, and almost immediately, deepened the kiss. Her hands flew to his skull, pulling his face closer to hers. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, eliciting a soft moan from his partner before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

In an almost chaotic, frantic way, they found a pattern; their tongues danced together, competing for more. They somehow continued dancing to the music, the jazzy sound of the band filtering through the air, complementing the natural rhythm they had found within one another. Booth's fingertips danced up and down her sides before his left hand came to rest on the small of her back. He broke away from the kiss first, cupping her cheek with his right hand.

"Bones," he said softly as her eyes fluttered open. They were deep blue now – nearly black – her pupils were dilated; he had never seen her like this.

She whimpered in response, moving her hands down to his neck. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip, her cheeks bright red. She was nearly breathless, and her only response came in the form of a nod.

"What do you say," he asked, locking his eyes on hers, spinning her around once more as the song crescendoed, "we get out of here, Bones? Huh?"

She bit her lower lip. "Okay," she nodded. "Where to?"

Booth just smiled.

_**You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile **_

As the song began to fade out and the first notes for the next one started, Booth grabbed Temperance's hand, and led her through the thick crowd.

"Sweetie!" Angela called out after them.

Booth groaned; Brennan stopped in her tracks, but didn't release his hand. "Angela."

Angela stepped closer to them – by this time, her mask was crooked, her eyes shining, cheeks flushed. "Where are you two running off to so quickly?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the flustered pair. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Diner," Booth replied quickly.

Brennan nodded in agreement. "We should get going… we don't want them to be out of pie," she stated seriously, her eyes sparkling in the dim lights. "Happy Halloween, Angela," Temperance added as she turned and this time took the lead, pulling Booth through the crowd.

"For the record, I saw that!" Angela called out after them, placing her hands on her hips.

"Saw what?" Jack asked as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her close. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Just a little Halloween magic," Angela replied, watching as the flurry of blue and black left the reception hall, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

X

Seeley and Temperance walked hand in hand down the street, excitement bubbling between the two of them. "Booth," Temperance said suddenly, stopping in her tracks.

He jerked backward. "What?"

"We took a limo to the reception hall. I don't have a car. And you went with Hodgins…"

"It's a nice night," he offered with a shrug, interrupting her mid-sentence. "We could just walk back to my place – it's about six blocks from here, order something in, maybe watch a movie."

"Like a date?" she asked, her eyes scanning his; she watched him intently as she waited for his answer.

_Oh, what the hell._ "Yeah, Bones," he replied, watching her carefully as a smile unfolded on her lips. "Like a date."

"Okay," she said simply. Temperance laced her fingers once again with his, and they continued on their journey back to Booth's apartment. They fell into a comfortable silence, their steps perfectly in place with one another's, as they walked down the street in their formal wear.

She shivered involuntarily, and without notice, Booth had wrapped his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders. She sucked in a deep breath, his scent invading her nostrils, and smiled. "Thanks, Booth," Temperance said gratefully. He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on her head. He gripped her left hand with his left, lacing their fingers together once again.

After a few long minutes, when they had nearly reached his apartment, Booth raised her hand – which was still laced with his – and gently pressed his lips to her skin.

She laughed and shook her head, her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the streetlights.

"Here we are," he announced moments later as they approached the apartment building. He opened the door for her, offering her a wink and a cheesy grin; she rolled her eyes as she led the way to the elevator.

X

They sat on the couch together about an hour later; still dressed up, empty take-out containers on the coffee table in front of them. Their conversation was easy and light, and for the most part, stayed away from work. A nervous excitement bubbled through Brennan's body as she rested her head on her partner's shoulder. She placed her hand over his heart, feeling his heartbeat with the tips of her fingers.

He instinctively wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Booth?" she whispered a moment later, looking up into his eyes.

"Hmm?" he hummed as his eyes met hers.

"What did Angela see?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Oh, Bones," he said softly. "She probably saw what I see every single day," Booth replied elusively, waggling his eyebrow at her.

"Booth," she said as she sat up and turned to face him.

"What?" Booth grinned.

"I think that maybe I saw it, too," Temperance whispered in response. Seconds later, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, surprising him, pulling his face closer to hers. This time, she broke away from the kiss before it could escalate like before. There would be plenty of time for that later. "Yeah," she said simply, her ice-blue eyes sparkling. "Happy Halloween, Booth," she offered, returning her head to his chest.

He kissed her head, pulling her in close once again, running his fingers up and down her arm. His heart fluttered – she saw it, too. He wasn't sure what that meant, but for now, that didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. He smiled. "Happy Halloween, Bones."

** _Yeah, you make me smile_**


	2. Ch 2: Halloween 2010

**Soooo… this story began as only a oneshot. It was only supposed to ever BE a oneshot. But then I got some requests to continue, and I talked to Katie about it (she is very good at the guilt trip, by the way!! Lol!) and she convinced me to keep going. And helped me outline everything. Because she's awesome. I'm hoping to have them all finished on or around Halloween. Also, Katie wrote an awesome oneshot called 'Babylon', so check it out! (Yes, I am a shameless pimp.)**

**OH! Speaking of pimping... if you are a writer, or a reader, or just love BONES... my friends (the brains behind 'The Flaw in the Logic' and 'Saint in the Shadows') and I started a new BONES community! We're looking for new members to post stories, fanarts, thoughts about episodes, etc... so come join us at gormogonsvault[dot]forumer[dot]com !! My username there is lola_coaster, so if you have any questions, feel free to PM me!  
**

**Anyways... this ficlet will consist of five more updates, including this one, which span over the next five Halloweens in Booth and Brennan's lives. (The first one was Halloween 2009.)**

I hope you like what I have planned, and continue to read. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed – you wouldn't believe the grin I get when I see new comments! They mean a lot to me, so thanks! And keep 'em coming!

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine... I only, apparently, own excessive stock in cheeeeeeeeeeeze. 

**

* * *

  
HALLOWEEN 2010**

"Trick or treat!"

The simple three-syllable request filtered through the air at various volumes and time intervals. The perfect full moon hung in a cloudless midnight-blue sky; thousands of visible stars sparkled and danced around it. It was the perfect mid-autumn evening in Washington, D.C. – there was a slight chill in the air, tiny puffs of breath circled in front of the people on the streets, but it wasn't yet cold enough to wear a jacket. Leave crunched underneath the trio's feet as they made their way down the semi-crowded sidewalks.

Nine-year-old Parker Booth skipped ahead of his father and Temperance, dressed in a scarecrow costume, complete with professional face paint, courtesy of Angela.

"Don't run, Parker!" Booth called out after his son, but it was no use: the little boy was already out of earshot. He sighed.

"He's just a kid," Temperance teased, repeating the phrase that she had heard countless times in the past year. She offered Booth a shrug. "Remember?" she added with a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember, Bones," he replied, lacing his fingers through hers. "And it's probably not cool to be seen with your old man and his girlfriend."

_Girlfriend._

It had been exactly one year since the masquerade ball – and since then, their relationship had advanced to the next level. There had been plenty of dates – movies, dinners, carryout on couches, parties, holidays – in that year, but a nervous excitement bubbled through Temperance.

"Probably," she replied with a laugh, tilting her head back.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both keeping a close eye on Parker as they continued down the street. Dozens of children and their families passed by them on the street, and though Temperance still didn't understand the significance of Halloween, she no longer questioned it. And besides, she loved Parker – and trick or treating with him beat out any old masquerade ball any day.

_ "Bones, you know the fundraiser is in a few weeks," Booth said early one morning over breakfast. "You know our bosses are going to make us go."_

Temperance grinned. "I got us out of it," she said proudly, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"You did?"

"I did," she confirmed elusively.

"Do tell," he teased, raising an eyebrow at her as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, first, I donated a… very generous sum of money to the foundation," she replied, pausing as Booth crossed his arms over his chest. "And then I told Mr. Davis that we wanted to take Parker trick or treating this year, since we missed it last year. Once I mentioned Parker's name, his demeanor changed immediately. He said that spending time with… loved ones," she said slowly, pausing for a beat as she sucked in a deep breath, "was more important than a masquerade ball. And I agree with him."

Booth just grinned at her. Her cheeks burned. "What?" she asked incredulously, shaking her head as she bit her bottom lip.

"Nice work, Bones!" he exclaimed appreciatively. "Parker will be so excited."

"I know – you know how I feel about Halloween, Booth, but it's all he's been talking about for weeks. So I… felt compelled to do that," she offered before sipping her own coffee.

Booth leaned across the table, pushing her hair behind her ear, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you." 

And that had been the last time they spoke of their old Halloween plans. They had told Parker that day that they would take him trick or treating. As expected, the little boy was excited and thankful, and the search for the perfect Halloween costume ensued.

Trick or treating in the city meant either going through apartment buildings or walking down bustling streets, visiting the various businesses that were participating in the festivities. Instead, at Angela's suggestion, they opted to head out to Hodgins' neighborhood for trick or treating.

Their relationship was progressing naturally. Sessions with Sweets continued, and they were allowed to continue working together. If anything, their budding romantic relationship improved their working relationship – solving cases had become an easier, smoother process. They were now able to read one another's verbal – and more importantly, nonverbal – cues, and since their relationship meant they were spending more time together, it allowed more time for hypothesizing and interpreting data.

Naturally, the next step of their relationship would involve moving in together, but Temperance resisted.

So they walked together hand in hand, laughing as Parker reported back after each house, telling them what candy he had received.

As they reached the end of the block and had nearly come full circle back to Hodgins' house, Booth worked up the nerve to approach the subject again. "Bones," he said softly, kissing her hand. "C'mon, let's move in together."

"Booth," she warned with a sigh.

"I'm serious. It's only logical," he shrugged, hoping to play into her logical side. "We're always together anyways. And I probably have more stuff at your place than I do at mine anymore."

"Dad! Dr. Brennan! This house was AWESOME!" Parker exclaimed as he ran back toward the waiting adults. "I got two dollars AND a giant chocolate bar!"

"Whoa!" Booth replied. "What do you want to do now, Parker? It's only 7:30," he offered, eyeing his partner carefully.

"I have an idea," Temperance interjected; Parker's eyes lit up. "Why don't we go back to the diner? We can get some hot chocolate, you boys can have some pie… and…," she paused, tickling the little boy's stomach, "you can show us all of the goodies you got!"

"Awesome!" Parker replied, skipping ahead of Booth and Brennan, he raced back to the SUV in Hodgins' driveway.

"No running!" Temperance teased, nudging Booth's shoulder. Booth shot her an incredulous look. "What?" she shrugged, her eyes dancing in the dim light of the streetlights. When he didn't reply, she sighed. "We'll discuss it, Booth."

X

The ride to the diner was relatively quiet, except for the chattering of the little boy in the back seat. Booth stared straight ahead as he drove; Brennan stared out the window, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. Neither of them was angry – they were equally frustrated at the situation. Booth had been mentioning it for weeks, and each time they broached the subject, Temperance would always shift gears and start a new conversation. He would always sigh and clam up, while she seemingly avoided it altogether.

It was quite the opposite, actually. She wanted to take that next step – she really did – but it was all about taking that leap of faith.

And, of course, she worried about Parker and how all of this would affect him.

X

"Hiya, Annie!" Parker greeted their favorite waitress as the trio slid into the booth.

"Hey, little one," the sweet fifty-something woman replied. "You look just like the scarecrow from the _Wizard of Oz_!"

"Thanks!" he grinned, dumping the contents of his pillowcase onto the table. "Angela did my face paint!"

"It looks great," she cooed, pulling her notebook out of her apron. "What can I get for the three of you?"

"Three hot chocolates and two slices of pie, Annie," Booth answered with a smile. "Thank you."

"That'll be right up," she replied with a wink, turning to place the order with the cook.

Within minutes, their orders had arrived. Annie placed the first mug of hot chocolate in front of the little boy; she had drizzled extra chocolate sauce onto the whipped cream, and Parker's eyes lit up. "Thanks!"

"Anything for you, sugar," she replied, turning on her heel.

By this time, Parker had somewhat sorted out his treats. Among the various candies and bags of chips was crayons, four dollars and seventy-five cents, and – from an ever practical neighbor – a toothbrush. "This is my favorite!" he squealed with delight, holding up a fun-sized Kit Kat bar. He tore the wrapper off and shoved the chocolate bar into his mouth.

"Slow down, bud," Booth warned.

"Booth," Brennan said softly a few minutes later, glancing at the little boy beside her. Parker was still engrossed by his collection of treats – and the fresh-baked apple pie, of course – so she decided now was a good a time as any to discuss their future plans.

He shoved a bite of pie into his mouth, chewing slowly as he looked back up at her. "What, Bones?" he asked, his mouth still full.

"You're right," she offered with a timid smile. He swallowed hard, his eyes bulging slightly. "It _would_ be logical for us to move in together."

"It would."

"Yes," Temperance said with a nod. A smile unfolded on Booth's lips. "We can move your stuff into my apartment – your lease is almost up. I have three bedrooms, and twice as much space and plenty of storage space for everything, so that's not really an issue. Parker can have his own room. And it's close to work, we would save money on gas, it's much closer to Parker's school. It's got park access…"

"And a pool!" Parker interjected, holding his pointer finger up. A chocolate mustache decorated his upper lip.

Brennan licked her thumb and wiped the little boy's face. He grimaced. "Yes, a pool," she said with a laugh. "You're not… saying anything, Booth."

"You thought about this a lot, huh, Bones?"

"Of course I did, Seeley," she said seriously. "There are a lot of things we have to take into consideration in addition to our feelings for one another. There's your son… and work… But, I've discussed this at length with Sweets…"

"You've talked about this with Sweets?"

"Of course I did. You know that we occasionally have individual sessions, Booth. He's our psychologist, and as much as I hate to admit it, he knows us better than anyone else. He thinks… I think," she clarified, taking a deep breath, "that I am ready – that _we_ are ready for this."

"Are you sure, Bones?" Booth asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Now _you're_ unsure?" she teased.

"No, no," he recovered. "I'm ready if you are, Bones."

"So it's decided then," Brennan replied. "We can move your stuff in as soon as possible. I'm sure we'll have to do some painting, and Parker can pick his own stuff out, if he wants to," she added, glancing to the boy who sat beside her.

"Cool," Parker said with a grin, his mouth full of apple pie. "Thanks, Dr. Brennan."

"Call me Temperance," she shrugged, wrapping her arm around the boy to hug him. He smiled and nodded.

The three of them fell into a comfortable conversation, one that covered nearly every subject under the sun – school, work, swimming pools, pets, Halloween candy and more. They laughed and talked as if it were the most natural thing in the world, the three of them there, staying until Annie was forced to kick them out at closing time.

X

They drove back to Temperance's apartment to drop her off, and the atmosphere inside the car had drastically changed – it was as if the elephant in the room had disappeared. Temperance and Seeley whispered back and forth, discussing what would be happening within the next few weeks, all the while holding hands.

In the short drive from the diner to the apartment, Parker had fallen asleep. Booth parked the car at the curb and stepped out of the car, and met Brennan halfway in front of the SUV. He bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Thank you for coming tonight, Bones. I really appreciate it," he said with a smile. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"You're not staying?" she asked, pouting a little, biting her bottom lip. She raised an eyebrow at Booth.

"I have Parker," was his weak argument.

"He's passed out, Booth. He can sleep in one of the spare bedrooms," she offered. "His duffel bag is still in the car, so he has clothes for school. I have things we could pack for his lunch, or he could buy one," she rambled. "Besides," Temperance added a beat later, "he'll have to get used to sleeping here."

"True," Booth replied. "You always think of everything," he added with a wink before turning to open the back passenger door on the SUV. He pulled the small, worn Army duffel bag from the backseat and handed it to Brennan. "Could you grab that, Bones? I'll grab him," he added as he pulled his son from the car, cradling him close to his chest.

Brennan's heart melted. She walked ahead of them, holding the doors open, watching as Booth carried the boy with relative ease. As they approached her door, she pulled her keys from her pocket before opening the door. She flipped the light switch as she stepped into her apartment, and her eyes immediately fell to a picture of Booth and Parker from a baseball game the three of them had attended a few months ago.

She led Booth to the spare bedroom, where clean sheets already adorned the bed. She dropped the duffel bag next to the closet as Booth tucked his son into the bed. He pulled the covers over the still-sleeping boy and sat down on the edge of the twin bed; he then placed a kiss on Parker's paint-covered forehead. "I don't know how we'll get that off… it took days last time," Booth whispered as Temperance crossed the room.

"Angela gave me something, it's on the kitchen counter," she shrugged in response. "And baby oil should do the trick if it doesn't work," she added with a whisper. She leaned over and traced Parker's cheek with the pad of her thumb before kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Parker," Temperance whispered.

She stood up straight and held her right hand out to Booth. He smiled as he locked his fingers with hers and stood up straight. He protectively wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"So what now?" he asked as they stepped out into the brightly lit hallway, pulling the bedroom door closed behind them.

She didn't respond – at least not verbally. She didn't need to. He knew that she was just as exhausted as he was, and crawling into the king sized bed, with 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, was their only option. He led her to her bedroom – which, he supposed, would soon become _their_ bedroom - and they moved in tandem as they changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

They climbed into bed, instantly connecting and folding into one another. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close, and they came face to face. "I love you, Bones," Seeley offered before quickly kissing her lips one, two, three times.

"I love you, too," she replied, pressing her nose to his chest, breathing in his scent. "I'm glad we're doing this," she added sleepily, her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded in agreement and kissed her head. Within minutes, they had both fallen asleep in a place that they knew they always wanted to be in, a place where they – way deep down inside – knew they would always end up. She felt safe, and so did he. He loved her, and she loved him – it was as simple as that. And though this decision wasn't easy, and at times, seemed improbable, they fell asleep knowing that they would be doing something like this for the rest of their lives.


	3. Ch 3: Halloween 2011

** Sorry that this one has taken me a bit longer. I've been a little busy with school, and also, pretty anxious about this update.**

But many, many thanks to Katie who again helped me out and is making me not so nervous about it.

Thank you to all of my reviewers - you guys make this worth it! I hope you like this update, and just remember: I have lots of things planned for these two for the next three Halloweens. ;) The next one should be up by Sunday at the absolute latest.

Oh, and how awesome was the episode this week? It's one of my favorites of season 5 so far. Especially that ending. Hope y'all enjoyed the episode, too!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it. 

**  
Lemme know whatcha think, pleaseeeee!**

XX

**  
HALLOWEEN 2011**

"Where are we going?" Ten-year-old Parker Booth asked from his seat in the back of the car.

They had left the city about forty-five minutes ago and were heading to a city in northern Virginia, where the closest cider mill and orchard was located. There were, of course, several smaller orchards that were perhaps closer, but this one had it all. In addition to growing every type of climate-appropriate produce imaginable throughout the various seasons of the year, there was also a family area – complete with age appropriate games and activities for kids of any age, a hide and seek corn maze, a petting zoo, and a haunted house. At night, there was a hayride through the orchards that Booth knew his son would love.

"Dad?" Parker insisted after a few seconds without an answer. "Temperance?"

"I don't know either, Parker," she replied, turning around in her seat to face the not-so-little-anymore boy. "Your dad says he's surprising us."

Parker grinned. "Cool! Are we going to Baltimore, Dad? Huh? The aquarium? Fort McHenry? Huh? Tell us!" he insisted, scooting up in his seat, popping his head up in between the driver and passenger seats, glancing back and forth between Seeley and Temperance.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Seeley teased, taking his right hand off of the steering wheel to ruffle his son's hair.

"No," Parker pouted with a heavy sigh. He stuck his bottom lip out as he slid back into the seat.

Booth made eye contact with him through the rearview mirror. "It's more fun this way, buddy," he teased.

"Surprises can actually lead to higher levels of stress and anxiety, Booth," Temperance said seriously, raising an eyebrow at Booth. She crossed her arms over her chest, a playful smirk unfolding on her lips.

He turned his head to look at her and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Dad, tell us!"

"I can't!" Booth replied, trying to hold back a laugh. Temperance eyed him carefully as Parker began to protest. "I can't tell you… because we're here!" he announced as he turned the steering wheel and pulled into an overcrowded parking lot.

Actually, it could more accurately be described as a glorified backyard, an empty acre or so of farmland, because every space in their normally very accommodating gravel parking lot– as the old man in the rain boots and orange hunter's coat, who was directing traffic, was now telling Seeley – was filled. Cars were parked in lazy rows up and down the acre, packed in tightly to accommodate as many people as possible.

Booth parked the SUV about halfway back through the acre, making the trek back to the main entrance of the orchard and cider mill quite a hike. Parker walked between Booth and Brennan, his excited energy bubbling among the three of them.

"What are we gonna do here, Dad?" Parker asked.

Booth chuckled and shook his head. "Well, we'll go pick out some pumpkins, maybe get some apples. We can check out the petting zoo, the haunted house… whatever you want, really. We can do the maze; we can get warm cider and doughnuts, maybe some caramel apples. It's really up to you and Temperance, buddy, since neither of you have ever been to one," Booth said with a shrug.

Brennan's jaw dropped in surprise. "Booth," she said, shaking her head.

"Bones," he countered with a smile.

"Awesome!" Parker interjected, pumping his fist in the air. "What do you wanna do first, Temperance?" he added with a smile.

"It's up to you," she replied happily as the trio continued walking toward the entrance.

X

"I don't know what to do," Temperance complained, kicking her boots off near the entrance of the giant pumpkin shaped moon bounce Parker had spotted from the parking lot. She shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it on top of her shoes. She shook her head as she looked up at the father and son duo, who were both standing in the moon bounce, staring down at her expectantly.

"C'mon, Temperance," Parker urged. "You just… get up here… and jump," he shrugged, bouncing on his heels.

"Yeah, c'mon, Bones," Booth said with a devilish grin, holding his hand out to her. "Just jump."

She sighed and gripped Booth's hand, allowing him to pull her up onto the moon bounce. She bounced on her heels a little, knocking Parker off balance. He let out a laugh, his brown eyes sparkling as tiny puffs of hot breath circulated in front of him, and regained his balance.

Booth hopped around Temperance in circles, teasing and taunting her as she tried to keep her balance. He jumped higher and higher until he jumped right next to where her feet were, sending her flying high into the air.

"Booth!" she yelled, flailing her arms around as she tried to keep balance, but she lost her footing as she landed, landing flat on her back.

"Bones!" Booth replied, stopping bouncing and flopping down to his knees beside her. "Are you okay?"

She covered her face with her hands, but only because she was trying to hide her laughter. The laughter rumbled through her body, causing her to shake, and if Booth hadn't known her better, it would have looked like she was sobbing.

"Bones?"

"I…," she laughed, taking big, deep breaths to try to contain her giggles. "I… am so going to get you for that, Booth!" she replied, sitting up quickly, and before he had a chance to recover, she was up on her feet, bouncing all around him.

Parker joined in, too, and Booth was having a hell of a time standing back up, so after a few minutes, Temperance stopped and held her hand out to him. He offered her a sheepish grin before tugging on her hand, pulling her back down with him. Her cheeks were bright pink, she was nearly out of breath and her hair was falling from her messy ponytail, but she had never looked more beautiful. He kissed her cheek.

Parker plopped down beside them, his brown eyes sparkling and a huge laughing-grin spread across his face. "What next?" he asked sheepishly.

Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance and a nod, and before Parker could react, they were up on their feet, holding hands, jumping around the ten-year-old boy. The trio's laughter filled the air, and they continued jumping until the operator said their time on the moon bounce was up.

X

As the afternoon wore on, a blustery chill filtered through the air. So after scouring the pumpkin patches – which were nearly bare, considering it was the day before Halloween and all – for a perfect [pumpkin for each of them, they trudged back to the car. Booth lifted the pumpkins into the trunk of the SUV as Brennan retrieved three sets of gloves, hats and scarves from the duffel bag in the backseat. They bundled up and decided to grab some lunch, finally noticing how hungry they truly were.

Attached to the cider mill and produce market was a medium-sized café, one that perhaps was usually nearly abandoned, but today, each of the small tables was packed and the family-member-employees bustled around trying to accommodate everyone as quickly as possible. The menu mainly consisted of homemade soups and sandwiches, various standard side dishes, fresh-baked pies and doughnuts, and all of the different varieties of ciders (and other standard beverages) that one could imagine.

They each had a cup of soup and, in the spirit of Halloween, filled up on doughnuts and different flavored ciders as they discussed the party that would be taking place at Jack and Angela's house tomorrow afternoon. This year, Parker would be dressing as Frankenstein, once again enlisting Angela's excellent painting skills, much to his father's dismay.

"What else do you have planned, Booth?" Temperance asked as she sipped her cider.

He smiled. "Well, the rest of the day is up to you and Parker… it's nearly four o'clock now, so we can do whatever it is your hearts desire. But," he said, pausing for a moment, raising his eyebrow. "There is one thing I want to do."

"What, Dad?" Parker asked.

"There's a hayride at midnight," Booth explained. Parker's eyes lit up; Temperance sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that look for, Bones?"

"Tomorrow's Monday. What about work? Doesn't Parker have school?"

"Oh, Bones," Booth teased, a smirk playing on his lips. "It's Halloween," he added with a shrug. She only raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and gave her a sheepish smile. "Cam said you can have the day off, and I took the day off weeks ago. And Parker can miss a day of school," he explained. "It's Halloween."

Temperance rolled her eyes and laughed. "That it is," she stated, and they fell into a comfortable silence for a beat. "Can we do the corn maze?" she asked a few moments later, her voice soft, her eyes sparkling and excitement bubbling, almost like a child's would have been.

"Of course," Booth confirmed with a grin. She smiled appreciatively and thanked him, and they finished their late-lunch quickly and headed out toward the corn maze.

X

About an hour and a half later, they were stuck in the middle of the maze, stalks of corn surrounding them from every angle. The maze was in the shape of an American flag, and they were given a map of the aerial view. Within the six-acre maze were six posts with different shaped hole-punchers, making the trek through the maze a scavenger hunt. If each of the shapes were cut out on the punch card, they'd be entered to win one of several prizes. And in true spirit of the occasion, Booth had insisted that they complete the task just 'so they could experience it'.

So far they had found five of the posts and were madly searching for the sixth, to no avail. Booth insisted on being the navigator of the map, but he had only gotten them lost, and by now, they were all tired and frustrated.

Parker sighed. "I think we passed this place six times already, Dad. Look, it's that hole you tripped in a few minutes ago."

Booth glanced down at the map and furrowed his brow. "Hmm," he mumbled, his eyes scanning the sheet of paper. "Then I just… don't know," he admitted with a sigh.

"Let me see, Booth," Temperance ordered, holding her hand out to Booth. He handed her the map and sighed. She narrowed her eyes at the faded, folded map and then looked up, scanning the sky above the field. She rolled her eyes and smirked as she turned the paper over. "You were looking at it upside down, Seeley," she teased. "See? Here is the scarecrow," she added, pointing to the spot on the map, and then motioning toward a scarecrow not too far off in the distance. She took a few steps to the left, and then turned right. "Follow me!" she called out behind her.

Parker and Seeley exchanged a glance and a shrug and quickly followed Temperance. She was talking, but they couldn't hear her until they closed the gap.

"… so post number six," she said, turning around and walking backwards, offering the boys a lopsided smile, "should be right… over… here," Brennan added as she turned around and pulled some of the corn stalks back.

Parker's jaw dropped as the sixth post was revealed. "Oh my gosh, Temperance. Dad should have given you the map _ages_ ago!" the little boy exaggerated. "You're the best!" he added with a grin before running ahead of Brennan and Booth.

"Did you hear that?" Temperance smirked. "I'm the best, Booth!" she added with a smile as she turned to follow after Parker.

He watched her as she reached his son, and they punched their cards with the star-shaped hole-puncher together. He shook his head and smiled –_ she really was good with his boy_, and that thought alone made his heart melt, _he loved her and she loved them_ – he watched for another moment before patting his coat pocket, which held the jewelry box he had placed there for safekeeping.

X

The sun had set hours ago, displaying the perfect full moon hidden by a few clouds, which created an eerie glow across the orchard. The chill in the air was still there, stronger now, but still not bitter. The crowd had thinned out considerably, but the line for the hayride was still long, but the minutes still passed by quickly for Seeley, Temperance and Parker.

They stood there huddled together, tiny puffs of air circulating around them as they spoke, and finally at about 11:45, climbed onto the bed of the trailer to find their seats for the hay ride.

Temperance sat between Parker and Seeley. They settled down, waiting patiently for the rest of the passengers to join them. Booth offered Brennan and Parker some popcorn and another doughnut – healthy diets obviously long forgotten – Brennan shook her head at him, a knowing smile creeping up on her lips. Within minutes, the tractor-trailer lurched forward, and the midnight hayride – and Halloween – officially began.

X

After only ten minutes, Parker was fast asleep, resting his head on Brennan's shoulder. She naturally and protectively wrapped her arm around him, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his head.

She smiled at Booth. "Hey," she whispered softly. "Thank you for bringing me here. I had a good time."

"Thank you for being so… open to everything," Booth replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek. His lips lingered on her skin, eliciting goosebumps up and down her body. She shivered. "Cold?" he asked, his hot breath tickling her air.

"No," she replied. "I'm perfect."

"Yeah, you are," Booth said softly as he pulled away from her, a nervous lump rising in his throat. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket and pulled the ring box out. He traced the pad of his thumb over the smooth velvety material of the box. "Bones?"

"Yes?" she replied, shifting and turning to look at him.

He opened the box with one hand, and moved his fingers onto the ring, feeling the metal beneath his gloved finger. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about," he began, taking another deep breath. "You're my best friend. You know me better than anyone else. You love me, and you love my son. And I love you," Seeley said with a smile. He moved the ring into her view; her mouth popped open in surprise.

"Booth…"

"Hear me out, Bones," he said with a sincere smile. "You're my partner, Temperance, and I know you. I know how you feel about this – about marriage and families. But we've been dating for two years now, and best friends for seven… and I think we're ready for more than that. Marry me, Temperance."

Tears pooled in her eyes; she bit her lip and shook her head. "Seeley," she sighed, gripping his right hand with her left. "No," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly, a tear trickling down her cheek, but his face remained stoic. "It's rather… obvious… that you know and respect my feelings," she whispered. "But isn't the fact that I love you enough? Isn't it enough?"

"Hey," he replied, his voice tender and sweet. He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek, wiping her tear away. "I know, and it is. Of course it is. I love you, too. But for me, that's the next logical step…"

She sighed, and he could tell she was frustrated.

"I know you said no, Bones. And I can see that you're not ready, but I am. And I want you to know that, okay?" he reassured her as he kissed her cheek. "And this doesn't mean I won't stop asking," he added with a tender, reassuring smile. He closed the ring box and slipped it back into his pocket with a sigh.

Silence encased them for a few long beats. "When I'm ready," she whispered, squeezing his hand for added reassurance, "you'll be the first to know. This won't change how I feel about you and Parker, or anything else…" her voice trailed off before she could finish her sentence.

"Not a thing," Booth confirmed, letting go of her hand and quickly wrapping his arm around her. Parker shifted in his sleep, resting his head in Brennan's lap. She traced her gloved finger over the sleeping boy's face and turned to smile at Booth. She pressed her lips to his; everything that was left unsaid was now out in the open and between them.

For in the simple exchange of a kiss, it was blatantly obvious to Seeley that Temperance had meant what she said. That was, perhaps, one of his most favorite things about her – everything she said was carefully calculated, and she never said anything she didn't mean. So when she told him that he'd know when she was ready, he wholeheartedly believed her, because that was exactly what had happened a year ago when they decided to move in together.

They broke apart from the kiss, and she instantly rested her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her closer to his body. They sat there connected, content and together and just as much in love as they had been all along, as the tractor circled the pumpkin path before coming to a stop near the exit to the parking lot.

X

Booth carried Parker back to the car and they settled him into his seat together. "He's really got to stop doing this," Booth said with a laugh as he closed the passenger door.

Brennan giggled. "Promise me we'll always do something together on Halloween, Booth," Temperance said softly, suddenly, seriously. "I know it's… a … nontraditional holiday," she offered with a shrug. "But it means something to us. And it always will… at least… it will to me," she concluded softly, standing up on her toes to kiss his lips once again.

"I promise, Bones," he replied in between kisses. He opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in, pulling it shut behind her as he stepped around to the drivers' side of the SUV and climbed in as well. "Happy Halloween," he said happily.

"Happy Anniversary," she replied with a timid smile. He reached out and squeezed her hand as he pulled out of the crooked parking space, and they began the long drive home – and toward their future together – on this early Halloween morning.

**trust me. ;) **


	4. Ch 4: Halloween 2012

**Hellllllo, my lovely readers! I hope you have all had a FABULOUS weekend. Mine was busy, and this is a result of me procrastinating. Which I am totally okay with. ;)**

**I cannot begin to thank you enough for reading/reviewing/favoriting/subscribing to this silly little story! You inspire me to continue every single day and I truly appreciate your feedback and attention! 33**

**This is the fourth Halloween, and admittedly, my favorite one so far. I hope you like it.**

**I'm not sure when I can post the next update, so I won't give you a concrete date. I have two quizzes tomorrow, two exams on Tuesday, two exams on Wednesday and a paper essay exam on Thursday, as it is midterms week at my university. But, I can promise you this… whenever I need a study break, or get a random burst of inspiration, I will be working on year number five. :D Because this is way more fun than that other crap. :D And I adore you (and this story) way too much not to finish it by my self-imposed deadline. Sound good? ;)**

**So please, enjoy, bear with me, and continue leaving your awesome, awesome comments! You guys are the best!**

**-- Lola**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. (It's better that way. Really.) ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HALLOWEEN 2012 **

Dozens of cars lined the normally fairly empty streets on this almost-perfect Wednesday evening. It was shortly after seven p.m., the sun was long gone, and the tiny sliver of the moon had taken its place in the sky. The house where the party was being held was lavishly decorated: bales of hay lined the driveway; a fake cemetery had been set up in the front yard. Dozens of pumpkins of various sizes and shapes lined the brick pavered pathway to the front door, and a series of seven carved ones, spelling out 'Welcome' sat on the porch. Fake, cottony spider webs were everywhere.

Temperance exchanged a glance with Seeley, who shrugged and rolled his eyes, laughing a little as he reached out and rang the doorbell. She squeezed his hand protectively as they waited.

"Come on in; should be open!" the frazzled voice called from the other side of the door. Brennan reached out and twisted the knob; it was locked.

"It's locked, Ange," she replied, exchanging another glance with Booth. "I don't have my key, do you?" she mumbled to Booth. He shook his head no.

"Sweetie!" Angela cooed as she pulled the heavy door open. She stepped back, allowing the duo to enter the foyer. "I told Jack to leave it open, but he didn't listen… you know how he is, though," she added, kissing each of her friends on the cheek. "He's up in the baby's room, changing him into his costume. Everyone else is in the tent in the backyard," she explained quickly.

"Did Rebecca drop Parker off?" Booth asked, scanning the foyer and adjoining living room.

Angela smiled. "She did, and he's being an amazing help. Seriously, Booth, a Godsend," she gushed. "And as promised, there is no face paint. He looks adorable in his tux – which, by the way, was his idea and not mine. Though Jack did promise him twenty bucks to help me out," she teased.

"Hey!" Hodgins called from the top of the stairs. Their attention shifted up to him and the four month old baby in his arms. Jack had dressed him in a pumpkin costume, complete with a pumpkin stem hat. "You two finally made it!" he added as carefully stepped down the staircase.

Temperance's face lit up. "He looks… adorable!" she cooed, her eyes sparkling, holding her arms out to take the baby. Jack held the baby out to her; she pulled him in, cradling him close to her chest, breathing in the scent of his baby lotion. "Hi Ryan," she cooed, peppering her godson's cheeks with kisses.

Booth smiled.

Things had certainly changed in the last year. Jack and Angela had finally gotten married right around Thanksgiving as planned. Shortly after the wedding, Angela discovered she was pregnant, her due-date falling somewhere in mid-July. Ryan was born in late June, a few weeks ahead of schedule, but was otherwise perfect – healthy, strong, and absolutely adorable. Jack and Angela named Brennan and Booth as his godparents – an honor they both openly welcomed and accepted.

The last three hundred and sixty five days had only brought Temperance and Seeley closer together. In ordinary circumstances, there would have been – there _should_ have been – some unresolved tension, but Brennan and Booth discussed everything – every thought, emotion, desire, need – both in and out of therapy. Things were steadily improving with work; their workload had increased ten-fold, and their success rate had increased one hundred fold.

He had asked her to marry him three more times in that year – once on her birthday, once on a night where they were being honored for solving a particularly disturbing case, and the third as they were babysitting newborn Ryan on a random Thursday night. She declined each time, but Booth could tell that she was breaking down; it was getting harder for her to say no.  
He smiled again, pulling himself out of his thoughts and refocusing on the group.

"Hey, big guy!" Booth said enthusiastically, reaching to grab the baby from Temperance. He lifted the tiny child into the air, blowing raspberries at him, eliciting a tiny laugh from the baby. He snuggled Ryan close to his chest and placed a kiss on his baby-soft cheek.

Brennan's heart melted a little bit as she watched Booth interact with their godson.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked, eyeing her carefully, placing her hands on her hips. Brennan shifted her attention to her best friend, her cheeks burning slightly. "Can you help me with some stuff in the kitchen? Please?"

Temperance nodded and followed Angela into the brightly lit kitchen. She glanced around, spotting the trays and baskets full of hors d'oeuvres and other various snacks that covered nearly every inch of counter space. "I know," Angela said, twisting the knob on the oven, turning it off. She opened the door and pulled another tray of cupcakes out. "Jack and I went a little crazy… but it's Ryan's first Halloween, we've got people from work here… and this party has a lot of potential investors for the Cantilever Group."

Brennan nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Oh," Angela laughed, her eyes dancing with mischief. "I didn't really need any help – Parker's already done everything."

"Then what did you…?"

Angela sighed, placing the cupcakes on a serving tray. She opened the lid to the frosting and stuck a knife into the container, mixing the icing around, avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"Angela," Brennan said, crossing her arms over her chest.

She pulled the knife out and frosted the first cupcake. "Sweetie," she countered, still buying time. Brennan raised an eyebrow at her. "When are you going to say yes to Booth?"

Temperance's cheeks crimsoned. Of course she had told Angela about the first three proposals, but she hadn't told her about the one that happened in August. Because that time… she had nearly said yes.

_Baby paraphernalia covered nearly every inch of Brennan and Booth's living room – pacifiers and diapers here, discarded bottles and toys there. A baby swing was parked in the center of the room, holding the sleeping infant, cradling him carefully. Temperance and Seeley sat on the couch snuggled together, exhausted, their nerves frayed._

_Ryan had been having a bad day – nothing could sooth the infant, who was left in his godparents' care for the weekend. Angela and Jack had both been anxious about leaving him for the first time, but both Booth and Brennan assured them that they could handle it. But they had been close to giving up._

_They tried everything – playing the lullabies on the swing, rocking him, driving around the city with him snuggled in the car seat, feeding and burping him. But nothing worked, and they assumed that he had just tired himself out._

_"What now?" Booth whispered, giving Brennan a sideways glance._

_Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her make-up smudged, a bit of baby drool and spit up stained her tee shirt. "Let's just… sit here," she said with a sigh, returning her attention to the baby swing. "You're really good with him, Booth," she complimented, squeezing his right hand with her left. "Though it's not really shocking; you're an excellent father."_

_He blushed. "Thanks, Bones," he whispered. "You're good with him, too," he paused for a moment, taking a big, deep breath. "You'd be a wonderful mother, you know that?"_

_"Maybe… someday," she replied softly._

_They sat in silence for a few more minutes, the gentle rocking of the swing lulling them into a peaceful state of being. She rested her head on his chest; he instinctively pulled her closer. The front door to the apartment opened and then closed quickly._

_"Hey," Parker greeted, gently setting his duffel bag down on the floor, stepping into the living room, his eyes scanning the room. "It looks like a tornado ran through here," he teased in a whisper._

_Brennan and Booth laughed as he turned on his heel and grabbed the duffel bag again, walking back toward his bedroom._

_"Let's get married," Booth stated. His statement caught her off guard – each of the previous times, he had asked her, presenting the ring, and it was never in this relaxed of an environment. She sat up quickly and stared at him, her mouth open in surprise. "We can handle it, Bones. After today, we can handle anything."_

_She opened and closed her mouth, searching for the right thing to say. She wanted to say yes – she really, truly did – but the simple three-letter word failed her. Moments passed, and the window of opportunity was quickly closing._

_"It's okay," he sighed, pulling her close once again, planting a kiss on her hair. "Maybe someday," he added, echoing her earlier sentiment._

_Someday._

"Sweetie?" Angela asked again.

Brennan shook her head, quickly refocusing on the present. She smiled nervously. "Marriage is a big commitment, Angela," came her generic response.

"Yeah, it is," Angela nodded, frosting another cupcake. "But you two have been together for three years now – you're practically married. You live together, work together… you have a great sex life. Parker adores you. So what," she paused, raising an eyebrow at her friend, stabbing the knife back into the frosting container, "is holding you back?"

Brennan sighed.

"You can't avoid it forever, Bren. You've got a good thing going here," she offered sympathetically.

"I know."

"Hand me the sprinkles, please," Angela said softly, changing the subject, but the slight tension still hung between them. Temperance watched as her friend sprinkled the cupcakes and then picked the tray up. Angela motioned for Brennan to grab another tray, so she did, following her friend into the backyard to join the party.

X

The backyard was just as decorated as the front yard, if not more so. A giant white tent took up most of the space, providing shelter for the guests, should it rain (which, unfortunately, was exactly what the forecast was calling for). Black and orange linen tablecloths covered the circular tables; pumpkin and ghost shaped string lights lined the edges of the tent. The one hundred fifty or so guests filtered through the yard – talking, eating, laughing – allowing the spirit of the holiday to take over.

Brennan set the tray down on the table. "Thanks," Angela said softly, still treading carefully around her best friend.

"Hey!" Parker grinned, sidling up to them.

"Hi, Parker," Temperance replied. "Angela says you're being helpful?"

"Yeah. Dr. H said he'd pay me, but I'm actually having a lot of fun," Parker said excitedly. "Plus, that lady over there," he added with a whisper, nodding in the direction of a large, animated woman, "gave me twenty bucks for bringing her punch every five minutes. And she won't stop pinching my cheeks!"

Brennan smiled and playfully pinched his cheek. "Have you seen your dad?"

Parker rolled his eyes. "He's still holding Ryan; I think he's talking to Dr. Sweets and Dr. Saroyan, somewhere over there," he said sweetly, waving his arm in a general direction. "Oh, I'd better go… these people are hungry!" he teased. "See ya!"

"See you," she replied. Parker walked away, grabbing another tray of various treats, and was instantly bombarded by the cheek pincher. She stifled a laugh before scanning the crowd, searching for Booth.

X

Cam cooed over the baby. "He loves you, Seeley," she said in a singsong voice, tickling the baby's chin, eliciting a laugh from the infant.

"I'm his godfather, of course he loves me," Booth replied in nearly the same tone. "Don't you, Ryan?" he added, bouncing the baby in his arms.

Sweets eyed him carefully. "Have you and Dr. Brennan talked about having children, Agent Booth?" he asked softly.

"We've discussed it," Booth replied, shrugging his shoulders. He smiled. "I have to get her to marry me first," he added before blowing a raspberry on Ryan's cheek.

"Speak of the devil," Cam said, sipping on her drink as Temperance approached.

"What devil?" Temperance asked with a smile. She kissed Booth on the cheek and held her arms out for the baby. Booth handed him over to Brennan; her face lit up again as she kissed Ryan's chubby cheek.

"Nothing," Booth replied with a laugh.

The group fell into a comfortable silence, each of them watching as Temperance interacted with Ryan. Her face was animated; she exaggerated her words and tone, her eyes expressive and sparkling as she communicated with the infant. It was as if everyone else in the world had disappeared to her.

Cam nudged Booth and raised her eyebrow at him. He shrugged and smiled. Sweets crossed his arms over his chest, nodding his head, a knowing smirk unfolding on his lips.

After a few minutes, Temperance looked up at her friends. She cleared her throat. "What?" she asked sheepishly, her cheeks burning bright red as her voice returned to normal.

"Nothing," the trio said together, looking away from her.

Temperance shook her head and rolled her eyes, bouncing the baby in her arms. A few minutes later, their conversation fell back to work – like it almost always did – talking about a particularly tricky case, but one that they were definitely close to solving. Booth couldn't help but smile as he watched how protective Brennan was of Ryan. She held him close to her body, cradling him, making sure he was happy as she kept up with the conversation.

X

A few hours later, after everyone had eaten and a few of the requisite Halloween party games had been played, Brennan once again returned to Booth's side. She smiled as she squeezed his hand, not wanting to interrupt his conversation with whomever it was he was talking to.

"Hi," he whispered a few moments later, excusing himself from the other conversation.

"Hi," she replied, leaning up on her toes to press a gentle, lingering kiss on his lips.

"What's up?"

She rolled her eyes a little. "I was wondering… if you'd want to take a walk," she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "No one would realize we were gone, and it will only be for a few minutes," she added, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Sounds good, Bones," he replied with a smile, pressing another kiss to her lips.

She pulled away and tugged on his hand, pulling him along with her, leading him to the edge of the backyard where the swing set was. Jack had purchased it for Angela the Christmas before, and it was used often. They walked in silence together, the sounds of the party fading behind them as they reached the back edge of the backyard.

She motioned for him to sit in the swing, so he did.

She stepped behind him, pulling the chains back slightly, rocking the swing into motion. A light drizzle began falling from the cloudy nighttime sky; they both involuntarily shivered. She pushed him on the swing for a few moments as the rainfall became steadier, silently calculating her words. A nervous feeling washed over Booth. He dug his heels into the ground, stopping the swing.

"Bones?" he whispered.

"Shhh, I'm thinking," she replied, bending down and leaning in close to his ear. Her hot breath caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. She kissed his neck softly, breathing in his scent.

"What," he whispered softly, turning his head to look her in the eyes, "are you thinking about?"

A low clap of thunder rolled through the sky, followed seconds later by a flash of lightning. She took a deep breath, letting go of the chains on the swing; she stepped around him and faced him. She stood between his knees, gripping the chains once again, pulling him forward on the swing so they came nose to nose. She pressed her lips to his.

He opened his eyes and took a good, long look at her. Her hair hung in wet clumps, waving due to the humidity; her ivory skin was dewy and pink, her eyes dancing in the pale moonlight. She smiled at him reassuringly, and every ounce of nervousness he had been feeling instantly dissolved.

"Ask me," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

He pulled back in surprise, scanning her eyes with his. He saw no fear, no anxiety, only love.

"You're my best friend, Booth, and I love you. So ask me," she repeated, her voice stronger this time. "Ask me."

He swallowed the lump in his throat; he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his body. She stared at him intently – the ball was in his court, and she was finally, finally ready – all he had to do was ask. He pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket; she shook her head and laughed a little.

"Do you always carry that with you, Seeley?" she whispered in a partly teasing, but mostly adoring tone.

He nodded. "You never know, Bones… you never know," he confirmed, unable to conceal his Cheshire cat-like grin. Booth pressed his lips to hers; she shook her head and pulled away, eyeing him carefully, mouthing the words 'ask me'. He nodded again.

"Temperance," he breathed softly, opening the jewelry box, revealing the sparkly solitaire ring. She nodded, biting her bottom lip, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

"You don't have to say anything else, Booth," she offered after a long moment's pause. "You've already told me everything you've ever needed to say. Just ask me," she encouraged, running the pad of her thumb over his cheek, wiping away a raindrop. She somehow stepped even closer to him.

His eyes sparkled. "Temperance Brennan," he began again, taking a big, nervous breath. "Will you marry me?"

Without a moment's pause, she replied. "Yes. Yes. Of course I will!"

He slid the ring onto her finger, excitement and relief flooding through every pore of his body. He quickly stood up from the swing and pulled her close, placing his hands on her cheeks, pressing his lips to hers. Much like the first time they had kissed (that wasn't in front of Caroline), she instantly deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together, falling into the pattern that they had somehow perfected in the last three years. Thunder and lightning clapped and danced around them as the rain continued to fall, but in that moment, the only thing that mattered was them - Booth and Bones, Seeley and Temperance – and the fact that they were finally taking that leap of faith.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he pulled away from their kiss. "Booth," she whispered softly. "I love you, I really do," she added with a timid smile.

He nodded and returned the sentiment. He gripped her left hand in his right and brought it up to his lips, kissing the spot right next to her ring. She squeezed his hand in response; he tugged on her hand gently. "C'mon, Bones, we should get out of this rain," he said teasingly, happily. She nodded in agreement and they fell in step, walking back toward the house, excitement and love bubbling between the two of them.

X

The crowd had nearly completely thinned out as the rain continued to pour. They walked into the house – decorations, food, and beverages covered every inch of counter space – and exchanged a knowing glance as they noticed their friends sprawled out throughout the living room. Parker laid on the floor in his tuxedo, snuggled up to Jack and Angela's dog, Mia. Sweets, Cam and Wendell sat on the couch, their attention focused on Jack and Angela, who were telling a detailed story about Ryan rolling over for the first time. Laughter filtered through the air.

Booth shut the French door behind them, the sound of the handle locking into place jarring the group of six from their conversation.

"Where have you two been?" Angela asked, narrowing her eyes at the water-soaked couple. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"On a walk," Booth grinned, glancing at Brennan. She nodded.

"Just a walk?" Cam asked skeptically as Parker sat up from his place on the floor.

"Well, we were talking, too…," Booth continued.

"We're getting married!" Brennan interrupted, unable to hide her excitement. She covered her mouth with her left hand, the ring sparkling in the light of the living room. A worried look crossed her face, but Seeley squeezed her hand, letting her know it was okay, and she instantly calmed down.

Booth smiled. "It's true," he confirmed, his cheeks burning.

A chorus of congratulations and handshakes were exchanged, a cloud of excitement and happiness filling the room as thunder clapped outside. Parker walked up to Temperance and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's about time," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah," Temperance agreed, hugging her future stepson back. "It is."

**x333**


	5. Ch 5: Halloween 2013

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO LOVELIES!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing! You have seriously made my WEEK. It's been a real roller coaster of a week for me…. I won't bore you with details - the important thing is that I made it out alive. And was able to update. LOL.**

**This is pure fluff. And I'm okay with THAT. ;-) We all need a little fluff sometimes, you know? Life is way too serious…**

**ANYWAYS… Please enjoy this, because I think you'll really like it. I'm getting sad that there's only one more left. :-( And I will do my best to have it up Monday or Tuesday at the absolute latest!**

**Many, many thanks to Katie, who listened to my incessant whining about this week, and who, as always, gave me ideas and encouraged me to get this done. :-P xoi**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, you know the drill: I still, lucky for you, don't own BONES! xoxo**

* * *

**HALLOWEEN 2013 **

Early morning sunlight filtered through the halfway-opened horizontal blinds in the large, sage green kitchen. A slight frost – early, but still not all that unusual for this time of year – covered the grass and trees, reflecting the sunlight, multiplying the brightness outside and giving a sparkly, crisp aura to the late-fall air. Birds tweeted happily outside. The coffee maker chugged and churned, brewing a fresh pot of coffee, turning water into Booth's favorite caffeinated beverage. Temperance took a sip of her herbal tea; she swallowed, and then took a big, deep calming breath before turning to look at the mess in the adjoining dining room.

Several boxes sat still unpacked in the dining room, containing mostly kitchen and bathroom items. Nearly everything else – clothing, books, computers, appliances, and furniture – had been unpacked and/or assembled in the last two weeks.

They chose a two-story brick Colonial house in Silver Spring, Maryland, a suburb of the bustling city where they worked and previously lived. For Temperance and Seeley, the decision to buy this house came easily – with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining area, and an expansive study where they could work together, it was a perfect house for their family. Best of all, according to Parker, were the in-ground pool and the trampoline in the backyard. The commute wasn't extraordinary – to either work or Parker's school – which were also contributing factors in their decision.

They found the house in June, three months after they had gotten married. They spent a lot of time renovating – painting, picking out flooring and furniture and fixtures, landscaping – the newly built house (and spent a lot of time waiting for the lease on the apartment to expire) before moving in.

Temperance and Seeley were married in March; it was a small affair – one that only family and very close friends attended, but they preferred it that way. It was always – and would always be – about them. They were married at a Catholic mass, which had actually taken very little convincing on Temperance's part, with tradition, meaning and careful articulation seeping out of every pore of the ceremony, making it memorable for both Temperance and Seeley.

In fact, to date, it had been the best day of her life.

She smiled. It was Thursday – already Halloween again, the years were seemingly moving faster now – and they were both still technically on 'vacation'. She took another careful sip of her tea, happily recalling one of her favorite memories from the wedding ceremony…

_Hundreds of white roses and sparkling white lights decorated the reception hall – the same reception hall that Temperance and Seeley had shared their first dance all those years ago. After dinner and the requisite toasts – one from Angela, who cried, as maid of honor, and one from Parker, who was best man – it was time for their first dance as husband and wife._

_Because they wanted to include as many people as possible in the ceremony and reception, it was Temperance's brother who introduced them as a married couple as they took to the dance floor. The white tulle material of her A-line skirt swished around her, and a nervous excitement bubbled from within, as she met him in the middle of the dance floor._

_The first notes of the familiar song began._

_Her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped in surprised. She shook her head and laughed. "Same song?" she asked in a near whisper, snaking her arms around Booth's neck._

_"Same song," he confirmed, placing his hands low on her hips, pulling her close._

_She pressed her forehead to his, looking him straight in the eye – cobalt blue on chocolate brown. "You know," she whispered as they swayed to the music. "I am more nervous dancing with you right now… than I was that first time," she gushed, not taking her eyes away from his for a second. She bit her lower lip._

_He smiled reassuringly. "Why, Bones?" he asked, still calling her by her nickname – a habit he doubted he'd ever be able to give up._

_"Everyone's watching this time."_

_"Temperance," he said seriously, her name smoothly rolling off of his tongue, his lips curling into a smile. "I can guarantee you," Booth whispered, pulling her – his **wife** – closer, "that a lot more people were watching the first time, too."_

_Her cheeks burned. He softly pressed his lips to hers, instantly deepening their connection. "I love you," she whispered in between kisses._

_He hugged her close, reassuring her and loving her completely. "I love you, too, Bones," he confessed, twirling her around the dance floor, unable to conceal his smile for even a second._

_They continued to dance, their eyes only on the other, as if anyone else in the world had disappeared. She let him take the lead, trusting him to lead them in the right direction. As the song began to fade, and the next song began and more couples filtered on to the dance floor, they shared another kiss – for it was official. They were husband and wife, best friends, partners for life – and there was no other place in the world they'd rather be (nor any other feeling that they'd rather feel) for the rest of their lives as long as they were together. _

"Hey," Booth greeted her, padding into the kitchen, pulling her out of her daydreams.

She placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Good morning."

"We've got a lot to do today," Booth sighed, glancing around the kitchen and dining room before pouring himself a cup of coffee. "We absolutely have to get these boxes out of here before everyone gets here."

She nodded in agreement. They decided early on that they wanted to have a party – for both Halloween, and to celebrate moving into their new home. They didn't want or need anything too extravagant, just dinner and conversation with their closest friends. Seeley, Lance and Jack would be taking Ryan trick or treating for the first time, while Temperance, Cam and Angela would stay at the house, passing out candy to the other trick or treaters that came their way.

"At least the decorations are done," she murmured, alluding to the minimal decorations that they had put out the day before. "We just have to make the caramel apples and put the cider in the Crock Pot, right? And set the rest of the food up." She shrugged her shoulders. "It shouldn't bee too bad. Is Parker sure he doesn't want to stay for the party and go out with you boys and Ryan?"

"Bones," Seeley said seriously, waggling his eyebrow at his wife. "He is way too cool for that. His buddy is having some kind of scavenger hunt."

Temperance laughed. "Such a big boy," she teased, watching Booth carefully as a wave of sadness washed over his face.

"I can't believe he's twelve already," Booth said sadly.

She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. He took a sip of his coffee, staring out into the backyard as he sighed.

"There's always next year," she offered elusively, reassuring him with a gentle smile.

"Yeah," he sighed again, pulling her in for a tight hug. They stayed there, pressed together for a few more long moments, allowing themselves to relax. "Mmmm," he hummed, disrupting the silence. "We should get going," he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, but realistically not wanting to move.

She nodded in agreement, pressing her lips to his again before separating from their embrace and moving into the dining room to finish settling into their new house.

X

Hours later, after unpacking nearly every box (and shoving the remaining five into the basement), dozens of washed apples covered the countertops. Caramel bubbled in a large pot on the stove; cider was warming up – sticks of cinnamon included – in the slow cooker. Brownies were baking in the oven. A rich aroma of all things 'fall' filtered through the kitchen.

Temperance sat at the barstool, her elbows propped up on the counter, her chin resting on her hands. Booth stirred the bubbling caramel once more before turning around to face her. "Ready?" he asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Ready," she replied with a playful sigh. She stood up and grabbed a skewer with her right hand, an apple with her left. She stepped toward him, playfully bumping his hip with hers; he laughed and kissed her cheek.

"All we have to do… is put the apple on the skewer, and dip it into the caramel," Booth explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Then we roll them in either the nuts or the sprinkles and place them on the sugar-covered wax paper. Sounds easy enough," he added, rolling his eyes.

She grinned. "Yeah… that's what you said about the Pergo flooring," she deadpanned, referencing the kitchen flooring disaster.

"I think this is a little different, Bones," he teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

She pierced the apple with the skewer and handed it to Booth; he dipped it into the pot. "Oops," she giggled as the apple fell off of the stick and sunk to the bottom of the pot, an angry bubble rising through the caramel.

"Yeah, oops," Booth teased.

They shared a laugh as he fished that apple out and discarded it quickly, caramel spilling out of the pot a little bit. She handed him the next apple, unintentionally holding her breath as she watched him dip the skewer into the pot – but this time the apple stayed in its place, and a perfect caramel apple was produced.

Like with many other things in their lives – and now their joint married life – they found a rhythm, turning the would-be hours long process into only a matter of minutes. Just about an hour later, thirty six perfect looking caramel apples sat on the sugar-coated wax paper, flanked by brownies and other snacks on either side.

So they now sat together on the couch, taking a few moments to relax before they'd need to finish party preparations. Their conversation ebbed and flowed naturally, like it always did.

Butterflies danced in Temperance's stomach. She pressed her ear to Booth's chest, her fingertips resting above his heart, and took a deep breath. "Trick or treat?" she whispered.

"Hmm," he hummed, pausing for a moment. "Trick," he answered a few long seconds later, breathing in the scent of her hair.

She rolled her eyes. "Wrong answer, Booth," she teased, sitting up slightly.

"Treat, then," he obliged with a chuckle.

"I'll be right back," she replied, standing up from her spot on the couch and crossing the room. He watched her until she disappeared down the hallway.

She opened the linen closet door, placing her hands on her hips. She took a deep breath – pushing the lump in her throat down and away – before reaching into the closet to grab the orange and black gift bag she had hidden there a few days before. She took another nervous breath, shaking it off before turning on her heel to return to the living room.

His smile widened when she came into view. He bounced in his seat. "For me?" he asked with a laugh.

She shook her head and blushed, biting her lower lip as she handed him the gift bag. He pulled the brightly colored tissue paper out of the bag, pulling out a wrapped package. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow; she only shrugged, nervousness fluttering in her belly as she tried to hide her smile. He tore back the paper and pulled the gift from the paper.

He unfolded the tiny, white article of clothing; it was an infant's onesie with a jack o' lantern decal. He stared at it as he laid it on his lap, his jaw dropping in surprise. He opened the tiny green envelope, which held a gift tag that said: "Happy Halloween, Daddy! Love: Baby." Tears lined his eyes.

"Bones?" he whispered, his voice cracking as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

She nodded, biting down harder on her lower lip. "I know it seems rather fast," she said nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "But I think we can… and we're not getting any younger, Seeley. We can't fight biology," she defended, her cheeks reddening slightly as he stared at the onesie in his lap. "Why aren't you saying anything? Booth? Are you unhappy?"

"What? No… God, no," he replied, reassuring her as he stood and closed the distance between them. He stood in front of her and placed his hands protectively on his hips, pulling her closer to him. "It's anything but fast," he breathed, placing his fingertips low on her abdomen. "Our baby's in there."

"Yeah," she whispered, placing her hand on top of his. "I'm about seven weeks along, due in mid June – I found out on… Monday. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible," she explained. "I know how much you love Halloween, so… are you sure this is…?" she uncharacteristically rambled.

"This is perfect," he interrupted, silencing her as he pressed his lips to hers. He traced the pad of his thumb over her cheek as he pulled away from the kiss. "We're ready, Temperance," he added reassuringly. She nodded, pressing her forehead to his. "Now we have to go finish getting ready for this party, and we'll talk more tonight? Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, kissing him on the lips once again.

"Let's… wait to tell people," he added a beat later; she nodded in agreement, unable to hide her smile. "This will be our perfect little secret."

She playfully rolled her eyes at her husband, pulling away from him as they went their separate ways to finish the preparations for the party.

X

"Trick or treat!"

A trio of princesses held their treat bags out to Angela, Temperance and Cam; Angela tossed a fun-sized candy bar into each of their bags. "You need more candy, Sweetie," Angela said over her shoulder. "And I need more wine, come with me to the kitchen," she added as she stood up from her chair.

"Okay," Temperance shrugged. "Cam?"

"I can hold down the fort," she replied with a smile, motioning toward the little cowboy and Indian duo, who were making their way up the front walkway.

Temperance and Angela silently walked through the house to the kitchen. Temperance grabbed another assorted bag of candy from the pantry while Angela poured herself another glass of wine.

"Do you want any wine, Bren?" she asked.

She smiled upon hearing her old nickname from her friend. She had decided that, for work purposes, she'd keep her name as Brennan – but in her heart, she knew she was a Booth. She sighed happily.

"Hello? Earth to Temperance?" Angela insisted after a few seconds without an answer.

"Oh," Temperance replied, her cheeks burning bright red. "No… thank you, though," she said sheepishly, looking away from her best friend.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Angela said, raising her eyebrow at Temperance, waving the corkscrew around in front of her. "Put it in reverse, girlfriend, and back up a second," she ordered, setting the corkscrew on the counter. She leaned on the counter, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

Temperance's eyes bulged as she made eye contact with Angela. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire, her palms began to sweat. "What?" she asked, unable to keep a straight face.

"Since when do you turn down wine?"

Temperance shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I just don't want any."

Angela smirked. "Now that I think of it, you haven't had any all day. That's unusual for you, especially in 'social situations'," she teased.

Temperance looked away again, softly shrugging her shoulders.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked, lowering her voice to a near whisper. "Are you pregnant?"

"MOMMY!" a tiny voice called out, its owner running full speed ahead into the kitchen.

Without missing a beat, Angela scooped the tiny tornado – this year, dressed as a tiger – into her arms and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Hey, baby. Did you have fun with Daddy?" she asked, tickling his stomach.

"Uh huh!" he giggled sweetly, his deep brown eyes sparkling with excitement. He squished her cheeks together. "Candy!" Ryan grinned.

"He wants to show you," Jack said softly, entering the kitchen. "He's got everything dumped out on the porch," he added, rolling his eyes. "You're out of candy out there, Dr. B."

"Thanks," Temperance said quickly, taking it as her opportunity to leave the kitchen. Her cheeks burned as she moved quickly past Jack, ignoring the strange look he gave her.

"This conversation isn't over, Bren!" Angela called out behind her.

X

After a few hours, Temperance and Seeley were left alone in their house – Jack and Angela left because Ryan had fallen asleep in Temperance's lap, and Parker had called to ask if he could stay the night at his friend's house. Luckily, Temperance managed to avoid the rest of 'that' conversation with Angela, but she knew that her friend wouldn't drop it for long. Cam and Sweets had stayed behind to help clean up, but Booth had insisted that they go – it had been a long day, they were all tired, and most importantly, he and Temperance had more important things to discuss – and that they'd deal with the rest of it tomorrow.

Temperance stood at the door of one of the spare bedrooms, leaning against the doorjamb, staring into the now-empty room. Her hand subconsciously fell to her abdomen as she scanned the room, a small smile curling on her lips.

Seeley padded down the hall from the master bathroom – dressed in fresh pajamas, his hair still wet from his shower – and moved to stand behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, resting his hand over hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. He smiled happily.

"Hi, Bones," he murmured, turning his head slightly to place a gentle kiss on her neck. "What are you up to?"

She sighed. "Angela knows," she said softly, keeping her attention on the blank white walls of the bedroom. "I didn't tell her," she added for clarification, moving her hand so his lay flat against her stomach. She ran her fingers across the back of his hand in gentle, circular motions. "She just… knew."

"Yeah, Sweets asked me, too," Booth said with a shrug. "It's okay though," he reassured her. "Everyone will know soon enough."

Temperance nodded. "If we were to tell anyone right away… they _are_ the two people I would want to tell."

"Never tell Sweets that, Bones," Booth replied with a laugh.

Silence consumed them for a few long moments.

"You know… ever since I found out," she said softly, breaking the silence. She paused for a long beat, taking a moment to collect her words. "All I can think about is this baby – what we'll name him or her… what colors we'll paint the nursery… how this will affect our careers, and how we balance everything. But mostly," she confessed, her voice lowering to a near whisper, "I wonder if I will be a good mother. It's a very intimidating thought." Her brow furrowed in concern.

"What are you talking about?" he said gently, turning her around so they came face to face. "You're already a good mother, Temperance. Parker adores you, he worships the ground you walk on – he always has, especially since you gave him the key to the pool at the old apartment. But he did before then, too. And you're a good influence on him, he knows he can come to you for anything," Booth said appreciatively. "I could never thank you enough for that… for being there for him, for being a good stepmother. You will be a _great_ mom."

Temperance shook her head, her cheeks burning bright red.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know how you do that," she confessed, her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the hallway. "Whenever I feel anxious, or worried, or upset… you always know exactly what to say to make it better."

"What can I say?" Booth grinned, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm awesome."

"There's that ego," Temperance quipped; Booth's face fell, his lips folded into a pouty frown. She rolled her eyes, leaning forward to kiss his lips. She smiled as she pulled him closer to her, resting her head on his strong chest, pressing her ear to his left side, listening for his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, pressing his nose to her hair.

"This is my favorite Halloween to date, Temperance," he whispered softly.

"Mine, too," she replied in the same whispered tone.

And that was all she really needed to say; the simple two-syllable phrase reflected every emotion she had been feeling today. She no longer felt nervous – she told Booth about their baby, and it was something they both decided that they wanted. Instead, she felt hopeful – she had her fears about becoming a mother, but it was fairly obvious that she and Seeley would work on that, together.

Perhaps that was her husband's best trait; he had the ability to make the rest of the world fall away, as if they were the only people who existed, to make her feel protected and safe all of the time. But most importantly, he made her feel loved.

She smiled as they separated; he gripped her left hand with his right, squeezing it gently. She reached out with her other hand, flipping the light switch in the bedroom to 'off'. She looked up at Seeley and smiled; he returned the gesture, raising her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her skin.

As he led her down the hallway, a nervous excitement bubbled within her. As they stepped into their room, they exchanged a quick good night kiss and climbed into their bed. She sighed happily as they lay face to face, reconnecting almost instantly.

"We can do this, Bones," he whispered reassuringly.

She nodded, and within moments, they both fell into a deep sleep… dreaming of snips and snails and puppy dogs tails…

… Or was it sugar and spice and everything nice?

**:-P**


	6. Ch 6: Halloween 2014

**Sorry, guys, for getting this up later than I had wanted to! The weekend was KA-RAY-ZEE busy, and of course I had school Monday, Tuesday and today… plus… do you know how hard it is to name babies? LOL.**

**So this is it, for the Halloween portion of the fic. Halloween 2014. I'm kind of sad that it's over, of course, but I hope that you love this chapter. Because I really LOVED writing it for you guys! By all means, please let me know what you think because this was for you!**

**Thank you a million times over for being so awesome, and another million or so thanks to Katie for inspiring me to write this. *rolls eyes***

**Anyways… here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I stilllll don't own Bones. :-)**

**XXX**

**HALLOWEEN 2014**

Temperance's eyes fluttered open on a late Friday morning; it was Halloween, and as had become their custom, both she and her husband had the day off. She yawned as she stretched, pulling her arms over her head. She rolled onto her right side, focusing her eyes on the digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside her husband's side of the bed.

11:03 A.M.

"11:03?" she mumbled, another yawn escaping her lips as her voice cracked. She reached her left arm over, pressing her palm to Booth's pillow – it was cool. She smiled as she rolled back over.

It was unusually quiet in the house, especially for this time of day. She sat up slowly, turning and placing her bare feet on the plush taupe carpet. Another smile unfolded her lips as she heard the baby's gentle coos and gurgles coming over the baby monitor. She couldn't believe that he was already almost five months old; he was born right on schedule, in early June, after an ultrasound last November revealed that she was further along in her pregnancy than she originally estimated.

Temperance stretched again as she stood; she picked the robe up off of the abandoned rocking chair in the corner of the room, slipping it over her shoulders. She quickly crossed the room and stepped into the hallway, pulling the bedroom door shut behind her.

She padded down the hallway, her feet dragging slightly, noticing how quiet the house truly was. Usually, there was always some sort of noise – television, radio, baby toys, video games – but it was virtually silent, save for the baby and the sound of the furnace as it switched on, on this cool autumn morning.

She paused as she reached the doorway of the nursery, leaning against the doorjamb. Her eyes scanned the nursery; a year ago, the walls had been a cold, uninviting white. Now, a pale baby blue paint covered the walls – white clouds and pale yellow stars were painted on the ceiling. She sighed happily as she spotted her boys.

Booth sat, asleep, in the rocking chair, their infant son curled against his chest. A soft snore escaped Seeley's lips as the baby cooed and babbled, awake in his father's arms.

Temperance was amazed by how much their son resembled her husband; the baby was almost a carbon copy of Booth, except for his brilliant, sparkly blue eyes, which were all hers. Her heart melted a little bit as Booth subconsciously hugged the baby closer to his chest. She stepped into the room, reaching for the monogrammed baby blanket that lay over the railing of the crib. She traced her fingertips over the silky blue threads that spelled out her son's name and birth date.

_Zachary Liam  
June 5, 2014_

_X_

_Dozens of balloons and several bouquets of flowers decorated the otherwise empty hospital room. A "Congratulations! It's a Boy!" banner hung above the door. Temperance slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to take in her surroundings; she stretched._

_"Hey," Booth said softly as he stood from his spot on the chair beside her bed. He kissed her forehead, running his hand protectively over her matted hair. "How are you feeling?"_

_A yawn escaped her lips. "I am… exhausted," she confessed, her cheeks reddening slightly. "I feel so weak."_

_"You are anything but weak," Booth reassured her, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "You did that all naturally… I am very proud of you, Temperance. You did a great job."_

_"Thanks… you weren't bad yourself," she said with a smile. "How is the baby? Where is he?"_

_"He's perfect, Bones," he gushed. "Ten tiny toes, ten fingers, perfect ears and nose… his lungs sound great. He weighs almost nine pounds. He's got your eyes, Temperance," he added proudly as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I can ask a nurse to bring him in."_

_"Thank you," she whispered softly. She yawned again, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry," she added with a sleepy smile, her eyes sparkling. Booth shook his head and playfully placed his finger on his lips. "Is Parker…?"_

_"Angela is picking him up from school," Booth interrupted, squeezing her hand. "She'll bring him here for us. And if it's okay with you," he said softly, locking his eyes on hers, "I asked that we have no more visitors tonight. I sent everyone home, they all seemed okay with it," he added with a shrug. She nodded in agreement, so he continued, "I want it to be just the four of us."_

_"Just the four of us," Temperance repeated, sitting up slightly in her bed._

_Booth grinned. "I'll be right back, Bones," he said, standing up from the bed. "Don't go anywhere," he teased as he crossed the room._

_"I'll try not to," she replied, rolling her eyes and laughing a little as he stepped out of the room and pulled the door closed behind him._

_Within a few moments, the door opened and then shut again. Booth pushed the isolette into the room. "Hi," he whispered, a proud smile spreading across his face as he pushed the cart toward the bed. He carefully picked the swaddled infant up, cradling him close to his chest._

_Fresh tears welled in Temperance's eyes, her jaw dropping slightly. "He's so…," she said softly, words failing her as her voice cracked. She held her arms out to take the baby._

_Booth sat down beside her on the bed before handing the tiny bundle to his wife. "It really is amazing, isn't it?" he asked as she traced her finger over the baby's tiny, pudgy cheek._

_Temperance nodded her head as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "He needs a name."_

_"He does," Booth confirmed. He wrapped his arm around Temperance's shoulder, pulling her in for a sideways hug. She shifted the baby so he lay in her lap, his blue eyes wide open and searching as they stared down at him. A yawn escaped the baby's lips. Booth smiled. "Logan?"_

_Temperance wrinkled her nose._

_"Okay, I'll take that as a no," he said with a laugh. "Schuyler?"_

_She chewed on the inside of her lower lip before shaking her head again. "I think his name should be… something strong. It should have meaning," she said with a slight shrug. Booth nodded in agreement. "How did you and Rebecca choose Parker's name?"_

_Booth took a deep breath. "I named him after a buddy of mine from the Army, Corporal Parker… remember, Bones? I told you about him," he said softly, gently tracing his fingers over the baby's belly. She nodded, returning her attention to the baby in her lap. "He was a good guy, my friend. It was a way to honor him."_

_Silence surrounded them as they watched the baby wriggle around in Temperance's lap. "What about Zachary?" Booth asked in a hushed tone, carefully watching her face for her reaction._

_She turned to look at him. "After Zack?"_

_"Yeah," he offered with a sincere smile. "It means 'God has remembered'," he added. "Zack was… **is**… a brilliant man, a logical man. And, in his own way, he's a good guy, too. But most importantly, Bones," Booth said carefully, watching as a fresh set of tears lined her eyes. "He was your friend."_

_Temperance smiled sadly. "Booth," she said softly._

_"Bones," he countered._

_"You would agree to that?" her voice cracked as the question rolled off of her tongue._

_"I suggested it," he replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly, pulling her closer to his body. "Zack and I… we didn't always see eye to eye, Bones, but I respected him. He's important to you, he's a good friend."_

_She wiped a tear off of her cheek with her right hand. "Zachary Booth," she whispered. "Zachary Liam Booth," she repeated, adding a 'trial' middle name for emphasis. The baby gurgled and stretched, his little arm popping out of the blanket. "I think he likes it," Temperance cooed, her eyes shimmering as she offered Seeley a goofy smile._

_"I think so, too," Booth confirmed, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her lips._

_A knock on the door seconds later interrupted their kiss. "Dad? Temperance?" Parker whispered as he opened the door a crack. "Can I come in?"_

_"Of course," Temperance replied, and Parker stepped into the room._

_His face lit up as he crossed the room. He flopped down on the chair, scooting it closer to the bed, leaning over to get a better look at the infant in his stepmother's lap. "Is that my brother?"_

_"Yeah, buddy," Booth replied, scoping the newly-named baby back up, cradling him close to his chest. "This is your brother… Zachary." Booth motioned for Parker to hold his arms out like a cradle, so he did and sat back in the chair; Booth placed the tiny bundle in his arms._

_"Cool," Parker said, staring in awe at his baby brother. The baby wrapped his chubby fingers around Parker's pointer finger, gripping it tightly. "I think he likes me," Parker said, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes sparkling as he looked to Temperance and Seeley. They both nodded, watching Parker interact with the newborn, and the new family bonded together… just like that._

A tiny cry from the baby filtered through the air, pulling Temperance out of her thoughts. She quickly crossed the room, scooping him up before he could fuss too much. "Shh," she cooed, peppering his chubby cheeks with kisses. He reached out and pulled at her hair. She pulled her hair from Zachary's grip; he let out a laugh. "Shh," she said again, laughing a little this time. "You are going to wake your daddy up!" Temperance added in an exaggerated tone.

"I'm not sleeping," Booth mumbled, his eyes opening slightly. He stretched and stood from the rocking chair as Temperance laid the baby on the changing table.

Temperance rolled her eyes. "There I disagree," she teased. "You were snoring." She unfastened the diaper, pulling it down quickly, and putting a fresh one in its place. "Will you hand me the…?"

Booth handed her the baby powder, interrupting her question.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. She finished changing the diaper, in what must have been record time, and dressed the baby in a plain white onesie. She tickled his stomach and blew raspberries on his cheek, eliciting a loud laugh from Zachary. "I love that laugh," she whispered as she scooped her laughing son up, hugging him close to her chest.

"I do, too," Booth said softly, making a face at the baby.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in," Temperance said. Booth nodded, so she continued, "I hadn't realized I was that tired."

"Hey, it's hard work being super scientist _and_ super mom," Booth teased, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her close. "Angela called and said they'd be here around 12:30."

"Have you heard from my dad?"

Seeley shook his head 'no'. "Not today. I know Russ and Amy were picking him up, and that they'll be here at around two o' clock. Sweets and Daisy are coming a little later, too, probably at around five with Cam and Michelle," he said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "And Rebecca is dropping Parker off when he gets out of school."

"Full house," Temperance murmured, carefully eyeing Booth. "We should have let Jack and Ange have the party," she teased.

Booth laughed. "Would have been easier, yes, but not nearly this much fun," he replied, rolling his eyes slightly. "Go get dressed… Zack and I will meet you downstairs… then we can get him dressed in his costume. Okay?"

"Okay," Temperance replied with a nod, handing the tiny bundle of energy to her husband. Seeley placed a kiss on her cheek as she turned to leave the nursery to get ready for their busy Halloween day.

X

She was downstairs within the half hour – if motherhood had taught her anything, it was to move more quickly to get everything done – feeling refreshed and fully awake. She padded into the kitchen, where Seeley sat at the kitchen table, spooning some sort of mushy fruit into the baby's mouth. "Hey," she greeted them, sitting down in the chair beside her husband.

"Hey," he replied, raising another spoonful of mashed bananas to Zachary's lips. The baby turned his head and shoved the spoon away with his hand, causing the food to slide off of the spoon. "I guess he's done," Booth said with a laugh, wiping the banana off of his son's cheek with his thumb.

"I would assume so," she teased, reaching to grab a napkin from the holder on the table. She handed it to Booth, who wiped the baby's mouth with the napkin. "We should get him cleaned up and dressed… the costume is still in the hall closet?"

"Right," Booth confirmed, standing up and pulling the tray off of the high chair so he could pick the baby up.

They walked to the living room together; Temperance paused at the closet, pulling the bag that held the costume in it from the shelf, along with a fresh diaper and wipes, so they could change the baby.

Booth laid Zachary on the floor, and within seconds, the baby rolled over and used his hands to hold himself up. He rocked slightly, as if he were about to get up on all fours, bouncing up and down as he looked expectantly at his parents.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" Temperance asked with a laugh as she sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch.

She handed the diaper to Booth, who changed the soiled diaper quickly before sitting the baby up to dress him in the lion costume. Zachary wiggled around, resisting the bodysuit. "A little help here, Bones?" Booth teased.

Temperance scooped him up and turned him to face her. "Let me do it," she said in a singsong voice, steadying the baby in her lap. Booth handed her the outfit; she stuck the baby's pudgy legs into the holes before pulling the rest of the onesie up. She fastened the Velcro flap on the back and pulled the lion's mane hood up on her son's head. "That wasn't so bad," she teased, playfully sticking her tongue out at Booth.

"Whatever," he replied, reaching out and tickling the baby.

There was a knock on the door and without a moment's pause, the front door opened. "Hello?" came Angela's voice.

"In here, Ange," Temperance replied, and within seconds, Angela appeared in the living room.

"Sweetie!" she gasped, tossing a diaper bag onto the loveseat. "Z looks adorable!" she cooed, dropping to her knees. "I know just what he needs," she added excitedly, reaching for the diaper bag. Angela pulled a palette of face paint out of the bag.

"Keep that away from my kid," Booth warned, a teasing tone playing in his voice. "Hi, Ange."

"Hey," she cooed, reaching for the box of Kleenex on the end table. "Relax, Booth… just some whiskers and a little pink nose… he'll look so cute," she added in a reassuring tone.

"It's fine, Angela," Temperance replied, rolling her eyes at Booth. "Where are Jack and Ryan?"

"Oh," she replied with a laugh, pulling Zachary into her lap. "Mr. Big Shot doesn't wanna get out of his big boy booster seat."

"Hodgins?" Booth quipped as Angela swiped some dark brown paint onto Zack's cheek.

"I heard that!" Jack said with a laugh, struggling to carry a kicking and screaming toddler into the room.

"Down! Down! Down!" Ryan protested, kicking against his father. "Please!" he added, his cheeks burning bright red, his voice cracking as he screamed just a little bit louder. Jack set him down and he immediately ran over to Temperance, snaking his arms around her neck and burying his head into her chest. "Auntie T!" he sobbed.

She wrapped her arms around the little boy. "Oh my goodness, what is all of this about?"

Angela rolled her eyes, adding the finishing touches to Zachary's whiskers. "Somebody fed the little guy too much sugar for breakfast," she said, motioning toward Jack, who shrugged sheepishly, "and he didn't get a nap before we came over. Sorry," she added over the wails of her son. "There," Angela said a moment later, turning Zachary around to face Temperance and Seeley. "Perfect!"

The group laughed as Zachary let out a delighted squeal. They talked for a few minutes as Ryan calmed down a little, and then began to finish the preparations for the big Halloween party.

X

At promptly three P.M., the doorbell rang. Two not-so-little-anymore girls stood on the front porch with their parents and grandfather.

"Are they home, Russ?" Hayley, who was dressed as a witch, asked. "They usually don't take this long to answer the door," she said impatiently.

"Ring the doorbell again," Max suggested, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

Emma, who was dressed as a cheerleader, reached out and pressed the button.

Not a second later, the door was pulled open and Booth jumped out onto the porch. "Boo!" he yelled, eliciting matching screams from the girls. He laughed as he pulled his mask off of his face. "Hi, guys!"

"Uncle Seeley!" Hayley gasped, dramatically placing her hand over her heart. "You gave me a fright!"

"I gave you a fright? I gave you a fright?" he asked, scooping her up and tickling her, forcing her to laugh. He let her catch her breath as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Come on in, everyone… we're all out back," Booth offered as he stepped into the house, holding the door open for the rest of his guests before leading them through the house, Hayley still in his arms, and out the back doors to the backyard.

X

They had rented a moon bounce, which was shaped like a pumpkin and took up a good chunk of their backyard. A tent for food was set up, along with enough tables and chairs for everyone. Booth set Hayley down, and within an instant, the girls were at Temperance's side, grabbing for their tiny cousin. Max made small talk with Jack, while Angela jumped on the moon bounce with Ryan, and Russ and Amy joined the girls in greeting Temperance.

Booth took a deep breath as he watched the people who had become his family interact in the yard; he almost couldn't believe it. Just a few years ago, they had only been partners, colleagues, scared of blurring the line between professionalism and falling in love. But somehow, through a dance at a charity ball, the line was indeed blurred, and they somehow were able to find a balance and reach this point in their lives.

"Hey, Dad," Parker greeted Booth, nudging his father with his shoulder as he stood beside him, bringing Booth out of his thoughts.

"Hey, bud," Booth replied, bumping Parker's shoulder back. "How was school?"

"Lame," he replied absentmindedly. "So what are the plans for the party?" he asked, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I'm not exactly sure," Booth replied. "I guess just hangin' out, then the trick or treating thing with the kids later," he added with a shrug.

"I have an idea," Parker whispered, motioning for his father to lean down to his ear level. So he did, and Parker whispered the plan into his father's ear.

Booth smirked. "You're gonna get into so much trouble," he replied with a laugh, watching as his son's eyes lit up.

"Yeah," Parker agreed, "but it will be so worth it."

X

Within ten minutes, Parker had disappeared and reappeared; Seeley knew that he had gone to grab the bags of already-raked leaves from the garage. So before Parker could strike – his target was Max, of course, but they both knew everyone would join in – Booth found Temperance.

"Put Zack in the playpen," he whispered, his voice lowering to a whisper as he motioned toward the playpen they had set up in the backyard.

Temperance bounced the baby on her hip. "What? Why?"

"My son," Booth explained, narrowing his eyes at the thirteen-year-old boy, "is about to start an all out leaves throwing war. Put the baby in the playpen," he said as Parker jumped out at Max from behind a tree, throwing a bunch of leaves in his face.

Temperance's eyes widened as Max reacted and everyone else joined in on the fun, too. She put the laughing baby in his pack-n-play as Ryan let out a squeal and slid out of the moon bounce.

"Oh, thank God," Angela said breathlessly, sliding out behind him, raising her eyebrow at her friends. "He's like the Energizer Bunny!" she added with a laugh. She placed her hands on her hips, watching the scene before her unfold.

"Look out!" Emma squealed, careening through the backyard, narrowly escaping Russ, who had quickly caught on and had bunches of leaves in each of his hands. She dove into the moon bounce, her laugh echoing through the air as she jumped.

Jack came out of nowhere from behind, shoving a pile of leaves into Angela's face. "You did NOT just do that!" she said with a laugh, bending down to scoop up some fallen leaves.

"Oh… but I did," Jack replied, a sheepish grin on his lips.

Without warning – and Booth's noticing – Temperance threw a pile of leaves at him. His jaw dropped in surprise, but he didn't say anything. As she ran away to grab another pile of leaves, he let her get a bit of a head start before catching up to her and tackling her to the ground.

She rolled so she lay on her back, her eyes sparkling with mischief, her breath swirling in the air between them as they came face to face. "Booth," she said breathlessly, laughing, her cheeks bright red. He used his arms to prop himself up over her, waiting a few seconds as she laughed and caught her breath. Booth then lowered himself down and placed a kiss on her lips; she leaned up and deepened the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Okay, okay, you two," Angela interrupted, mock-disapproval playing in her voice as she stared down at her friends. Temperance's cheeks burned as Seeley rolled his eyes. "Get a room," Angela teased as she picked Zachary up out of the playpen. "Sweetie, did you still want to take that Christmas card picture? We should do it now before we forget later, and it gets too dark…"

"Oh, yeah…," Temperance replied as Seeley rolled off of her. "Good idea," she added as she sat up.

Angela laughed, tickling Zachary's belly. "Hodgins… can you grab the camera out of the bag on the table?" she asked as Booth stood, holding his hand out to help Temperance up. Her eyes scanned the backyard, looking for a perfect place to set their family portrait up. She clicked her tongue. "I guess I'll set you guys up by the tree," she said a moment later, taking a few steps toward a large maple tree near the back edge of the yard.

Temperance and Seeley walked hand in hand through the yard, following Angela's lead.

"Parker," Booth said to his son, calling him away from Max, who had somehow tag-teamed the teenage boy and had him in a headlock. He ran toward his family, his cheeks bright red and eyes shining.

"Okay," Angela said, shifting Zachary's weight on her hip. "P, you sit here, Indian style… and I'll put Z-man in your lap," she instructed, pointing to an area in front of the tree. She handed the baby over to Parker, who bounced his little brother in his lap a little, making the baby laugh again. "You two," she added, motioning to Temperance and Seeley. "Sit down behind them… back to back maybe," she nodded, furrowing her brow.

Temperance rolled her eyes and smirked at Booth, who shrugged as he sat down. They sat back to back.

Angela wrinkled her nose. "No… okay. Rotate a little toward me. Bren, curl your legs underneath you a little… Booth, raise your left knee, keep your foot flat on the ground," she instructed, nodding this time as they moved to their new positions. "That's better," Angela cooed as Jack handed her the camera. Angela stepped over to Booth and adjusted his arm before leaning down and brushing Parker's hair out of his eyes. "You need a haircut, kid," she teased.

She stepped back and moved the camera to her face, looking through the viewfinder. "Oh, this looks perfect," she said, causing Booth to roll his eyes. Temperance squeezed his hand. "No one move!" she added, and Seeley squeezed Temperance's hand back. "On the count of three… say… 'Happy Halloween!' … Okay?"

Temperance nudged Booth's shoulder as Angela began the count. "One… two… three!"

"Happy Halloween!" Temperance, Seeley and Parker echoed as Angela pressed the button on the shutter, forever capturing the family of four on this perfect Halloween afternoon.

Parker tickled his little brother again, and the baby laughed harder; Angela pressed the shutter on the camera quickly, capturing each of these moments between the brothers. Temperance looked to Seeley, resting her head on his shoulder; he kissed her head, breathing in the scent of her hair, pulling her closer to him. His heart fluttered – this was them, their family – who they had become, and nothing else mattered.

He smiled. "Happy Halloween, Bones."

**THE END!**

**So, again, thanks for reading and for the awesome comments…**

**Also… sometime in December, I will be posting a Christmas oneshot that picks up a few years after this… and the idea has been taking over my brain like crazy! I don't know what it will be called yet, but I reallllllllly think you'll love it! ;-)**

**You're the best!**

**Keep on ficcin' on,**

**Lola!**


End file.
